


♥Series of Sasuke One-Shot♥

by MinYuna



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Anime, F/M, Fantasy, Lemon, Manga, One-Shot, Reader Insert, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYuna/pseuds/MinYuna
Summary: As the title say's this will be a series of one-shots about Sasuke and you the reader, a few with lemon, but you can skip it if it's not for you, the date again like in some of my other stories is old, because I'm uploading this from my quotev account, and this is when I had published it on there, so I wish to keep the date the same on here.
Relationships: Reader - Relationship, Sasuke Uchiha - Relationship, SasukexReader, Y/N - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. ♥A Better Man♥

A/N: A little bit of AU here and there.[Name] and Sasuke have been together for a few years now and sudden he starts acting strange towards her leaving [Name] behind.You may start hating sasuke in this chapter at the beginning but just bare with it and finish you’ll love you ending i’m sure ^-^

Sasuke and you have been dating for a while now sadly it wasn’t as delightful as you had expected it to be. He stopped spending time with you, barely talked to you, always went out drinking with his guy friends and kept you waiting at home every night. Sure you knew it was good for a man to have his space every once in a while but every day for weeks after weeks on end now that’s just a little too much space. To top it off you even caught him flirting with other women time to time it was quite a lot actually.

It seemed like Sasuke was becoming more and more distant from you every passing second. You would make dinner for the two of you and wait for his return home sad thing was he always came home late. Keeping you waiting while he was out doing who know’s what half the time, by the time he would come home you would already be passed out on the table as a now cold plate of food sat across from you.

Then in the mornings you would wake up in bed right next to him as if what happened last night never happened at all. You rolled over on your queen sized bed that you and sasuke shared, when you felt the sudden empty spot next to you, that’s when you got up “sasuke?” you called getting out of bed putting on your bunny slippers.

“Sasuke?” you said again turning the corner, there he was in the kitchen making his lunch, today was friday which was one of sasuke’s early shifts at work. Which usually meant you guys could spend time together well that’s how it used to be “sas-sasuke I was wondering if you may-maybe wanted to do something once you come home” you spoke shyly as a blushed came to your cheeks.

“Sorry [Name] I’ll be out tonight maybe next time” he told you kissing your cheek before walking out the door. Silences filled the big house it was just you now like always “...be safe” you whispered as a tear rolled down your [skin color] skinned cheek. ‘It’s always been this way I should be used to it by now right?’ shaking the thought away you got dress deciding to visit some of the kunoichi’s of konoha.

\---

“I’m telling you ever since naruto became hokage things just keep getting busier and busier” sakura complained sipping some of her tea as everyone nodded in agreement everyone but you. “Well I guess it’s worth it in the end because we don’t get much girl time” ino sighed in relief “with all are husbands away on guys night every saturday we get time to relax” tenten joined in.

You looked up at your friends in disbelief ‘did they just say every saturday?!’ you thought, sasuke went out on every night. “But lets face it girls [Name]-chan has the best man out of all of us” sakura said with a sigh everyone thought so but you. Sure sasuke was strong,beautiful and smart but never caring in your eyes.

“How is sasuke-kun anyways [Name]-chan” ino smirked nudging your shoulder, you shrugged your shoulders putting down your cup “I don’t know” you said bluntly earning gasps from them all. “How could you not know you married the guy and live in the same house” tenten nearly yelled.

Getting up from your spot you looked down at the shocked women before you “we don’t talk that’s all you need to know” you smiled walking away. “Poor [Name]-chan it must be hard” hinata said finally joining in the others nodded watching you leave the table.

*Time Skip*

Meanwhile Sasuke was with his “friends” on a anbu mission “after this you coming with us uchiha to get drinks” kiba asked jumping down from the tree he was on. Sasuke smirked through his cat mask “Hn. don’t I always” he said in a rather cocky tone the others cheered walking away.

They had set up the bomb trap for the enemy all what was left was to report back to the hokage with there mission report. “Nice work you guys” naruto said calmly looking over there report, it was a rare sight to see naruto so calm and collected he took his job as hokage very seriously for numerous reasons. Protecting his home, his friends&family, for peace the list could go on for hours but the main reason was for his father the greatest hokage of all he wanted to surpass him.

Whenever he felt down he just had to look at the village from that big window where he could also see his dad’s face when he did that he spirits raised along with his mood. Stamping a approved mark on there report naruto placed the piece of paper in his ‘finished’ pile “yes party time~!!” naruto cheered taking off his hokage hat leaving his cape on.

“Amazing how your personality changes so quickly dobe” sasuke smirked walking into the bar. “Shut up teme! I’m just happy” naruto pouted leading his friends to a private table they had in the back that could sit about 30 people. [Name] walked the dark streets with a bag full of groceries ‘he’ll be late again’ she sighed gripping the bag tighter ‘but I’ll make him dinner anyways’ she smiled unlocking the door there house.

Though [Name] didn’t see sasuke as much as she wished to it didn’t stop her from being a good tsuma(wife) to him. She wore her poke-a-dotted [favorite color] apron along with a [favorite color] bandana to match. Tonight she was making sushi,donburi,onigiri,chahan with udon as for drinks green tea. It may have seemed like a big meal for just two people but [Name] didn’t mind and what was left over could always be used in her bento’s.

Once all was done she began to set plate after plate on the square table looking at her work she wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead. She sat down on her knees about to eat when the lonely thought of sasuke not eating with her came to mind. She looked over at the mat next to her that’s where sasuke had sat next to her in the past but it would seem those days are over.

Putting down her bowl [Name] got up turning off the lights, suddenly losing her appetite. You sighed getting into bed looking over at sasuke’s pillow you grabbed it pulling it into your chest squeezing it with all your might. His scent still lingered on the pillow making it easier for you to fall asleep tonight.

Meanwhile sasuke along with the others males were drinking away bottle after bottle of sake. It took a lot to get sasuke drunk but he never drank over his limit naruto on the other hand was someone better when he was drunk. He would actually listen and think with his brain instead of his stomach.

“How have you and [Name] been doing uchiha” shikamaru asked taking a sip from his first shot of sake. Sasuke looked at him raising a brow “who?” he asked “your wife” neji said eating from his rice bowl. “Oh yeah her everything’s great” a smirk pulled to his lips to him everything was great between the two of you. Even though it was more him that was doing great but what could he say each time he asked you would smile and tell “everything’s fine”.

There’s been moments when he saw that painful smile on your face but with such sweet words he got from you he let it the thought slip his mind. “Then how come yours always with us instead of her sasuke-kun” choji asked opening his 20th bag of potato chips. “It’s cool she’s ok with it” sasuke said asking for another bottle. “I don’t know sasuke [Name]’s really pretty if you keep this up she may just leave you…” naruto began his eyes looking rather droopy as he made a circle like motion with his cup.

“What are yo-” “I’m saying as much as we enjoy your company you should also enjoy [Name]’s everyone else here always make’s time for there wives/girlfriends” naruto finished off interrupting his friend. Sasuke’s eyes widen in shock ‘that’s not true [Name] wouldn’t leave me’ sasuke thought getting up from the table and walking out in a hurry.

‘“Will you [Name] [Surname] be by my side forever” “yes sasuke of course”’ he remember that day very clearly you had told him you would never leave his side but why was it now that he felt a sudden guilt feeling building up inside him?

\---

Sasuke rushed home trying to keep his mind clear from all negative thoughts but that didn’t go quite well since a couple of ninja’s jumped him. Of course sasuke was strong in strength but at this very moment he was no better than a chuunin rank ninja. The alcohol that filled his body didn’t help either or was it that fact that he consumed so much that made him weak all of a sudden.

He went into a deep sleep as the ninja’s had knocked him out and were now taking him to lord orochimaru. While this was happening late at night no one happened to see a thing leaving the ninja’s to continue as planned. While unconscious sasuke was dreaming a pleasant dream is what most would say but this was the opposite.

_*Colors:Conscience-Turquoise Sasuke-Blue_ _[Name]-_ _Violet_ _Past Sasuke-Light Red Future Sasuke-_ _Red*_

 _“Sasuke you have to get to [Name]”_ _a voice called sasuke sat there in the dark looking for some light, a way out anything he could find._ _“Who are you show yourself?!”_ _sasuke demanded standing up looking around in the dark in any direction._ _“I’m your conscience sasuke i’m here to help you”_ _the voice spoke appearing in front of him in a blob of light._

_Sasuke squinted at the bright light_ _“what are you talking about i don’t have no damn conscience!”_ _he yelled reaching out to grab the light but his hand only went through it._ _“Everybody has a conscience sasuke it’s just deep in are minds”_ _the light spoke floating away slowly._ _“What do you want?! Why are talking to me?!”_ _sasuke order following the light._

_“I’m here to show you what will happen if keep doing what you're doing now”_ _“what are you talking about? I don’t understand”_ _sasuke asked running now to catch up with his so called ‘conscience’. Next thing sasuke knew was he was at home looking at himself and [Name] at the dinner table_ _“wait this is-”_ _“this is [Name] and you after you first got married”_ _._

_Sasuke watched as you both clicked your glasses together laughing and talking, sasuke smiled remembering that day._ _“You won’t leave my side will you [Name]?”_ _she smiled putting her glass down_ _“of course not sasuke”_ _he smirked leaning in to give her a kiss. It was a romantic night the two newlyweds shared filled with laughter and kisses._

_The uchiha felt his lips after seeing that small memory in front of him_ _‘when was the last time that we kissed?’_ _he thought._ _“If you mean on the lips it’s been 7 weeks”_ _sasuke glared at his conscience_ _“you can read my mind too”_ _he gritted through his teeth_ _“well we are inside your mind that should make sense to you”_ _sasuke crossed his arms_ _“hmph yeah I knew that”_ _he mumbled._

_The next memory shown was a fight the two lovers were going to have_ _“you're so stubborn you never listen to me!”_ _[Name] yelled tears coming from her eyes._ _“Me. What about you always asking for my attention you're no better than those fangirls!”_ _sasuke yelled glaring at her with his mangekyo sharingan._

_Sasuke’s eyes widen_ _“this isn’t me I wouldn’t do say to [Name]”_ _“maybe not now but you will soon if you keep up this same act”_ _. Sasuke’s watched as his future self stork you down with the back of his hand reaching out for you he called out your name but of course you couldn’t hear him._

_[Name]’s teary eyes looked with that of the raven’s cold glare_ _“make it stop I don’t wanna see anymore”_ _sasuke spoke turning away from the hurting image._ _“There’s still one more”_ _“NO MORE!!”_ _but it was too late._ _“Please don’t leave me [Name] I’ll change”_ _in this one the great sasuke uchiha was down on his knees tears slipping through his onyx eyes._

_[Name] stopped looking at her ex husband over her shoulder_ _“i’m going sasuke i’m tired of waiting for you”_ _she told him walking over to naruto who took her by the hand._ _“Goodbye Sasuke”_ _sasuke dropped his hand covering his face with his hand. It was bad enough that you divorce him but now you left and be with his best friend/hokage._

_“[Name]!!”_ _he yelled as rain began to pour no matter how much he yelled,wanted and longed for your return. [Name] [Surname] never returned back to Uchiha Sasuke she was now living a better life with the hokage a life she always wanted a life she never had with sasuke. Sure she did wish for it many times but sasuke never seemed to show interest in her anymore unlike naruto who gave her all his attention rather he was home or working._

_“This is what happens when you lose the one wanted cause you're taking her for grant”_ _the light of his conscience soon formed into a perfect of image of the raven._ _“Seeing how your future is going to play out what are you going to do...sasuke”_ _sasuke’s fist clenched as he bit down on his lower lip._ _“You must understand that even though [Name] loves you, you must consider the fact that you’re not the only one that can make her happy”_

_“The saddest thing to lose in the world for you is [Name] isn’t it sasuke? I’m ask you once more now What.Are.You.Going.To.Do?”_ _with that last word the mirror reflection of himself which was his conscience disappeared waking him up._

When the raven haired man had woke up he found himself strapped to a chair orochimaru staring at him with a smug smirk. “Your awake it’s about ti-” before he could finish sasuke kicked him in his chin turning around towards the table with multiple knife on it he grabbed one running out. The other ninja’s who had brought him tired to stop but sasuke simply turned around hitting one with the back legs of the chair.

Cutting through the rope he broke free from the chair swinging it knocking out the others and running out of the hidden base. The uchiha sneaked in quietly to his house not wanting to walk [Name] but like all men who didn’t wanna get caught sasuke had made a loud noise waking up the [Hair color] haired woman.

[Name] sat up quickly hearing the ‘cling’ sound of dishes with her being the only one in the house and sasuke no where in sight she thought a robber had came in and was stealing there stuff. Without hesitation you grabbed the gun sasuke kept on his nightstand and tipped toed down stairs. “Hello~” you called out in a low whisper peeking from around the kitchen corner “[Name]?” you heard a voice.

Being in the dark with nothing for protection but a gun you didn’t know how to use and your husband away you were quite terrified without thinking you fired the gun hearing a hiss sound and something breaking. Flipping on the lights you saw a shattered cup on the floor looking up slowly you saw sasuke holding his hand. Dropping the gun you rushed over to him “sasuke i’m so sorry did I hit you? Are you alri-” not letting you finish sasuke crashed his lips onto yours.

You pulled back blushing looking up at him “I should be sorry [Name] i’m sorry for leaving you alone all those times, I’m sorry for coming home late, I’m sor-” this time you kissed him hushing his words. “It’s ok sasuke i’m happy you came home” you smiled hugging him, sasuke wasn’t expecting this he thought you punish him or yell at him but forgiving him so easily was something you always did and he had took advantage of that in the past. But no more he promised himself from now on he would change and be a better man to you. ‘You deserve way better [Name] and why you choose to stay with me I have no idea i’m sorry for being so cruel to you’ he thought.

The two of you headed to the room you shared and slept in each other arms. The next day for the first time in a while sasuke not only woke up beside you but spent the whole day with you not going out once and ignoring his friends telling him he was broke which was a lie but it was worth it to see the smile on your face.

A/N: This was the longest sasuke one-shot I have ever did took up 7 pages on google docs but it was worth it. Anyways I hope you guys liked it I did my best to drop hints about what made me write this one-shot but in case you don’t know I was inspired to write this based on the song ‘If I Were A Boy’ by beyonce if you haven’t heard you should listen to it it’s great in my opinion.


	2. ♥Date Night♥

You sat there on your boyfriend’s lap drawing little hearts on his chest “come on Sasuke just one date” you whined laying your head on his muscular chest. “I’m busy [Name]” he said trying to read a scroll his brother had left behind for him to read. “You're always busy~you never take me out you big grumpy duck-butt” you pouted hiding your face in his chest lightly hitting him.

His eye twitched at the word ‘duck-butt’ but decide to let it go “we went out last night wasn’t that good enough?” he asked looking down at you. That’s when you stood up pointing at him “GOING ON A S-RANK MISSION THAT NEARLY KILLED US DOESN’T COUNT AS A DATE YOU BAKA!!” you yelled stomping upstairs.

Sasuke sighed watching you leave from his lap _‘it’s bad enough that she let the dobe stay the night with us now she wants to do dates?!’_ he thought resting his hand on his thigh. _‘Hm. so that’s what it feels like when shes gone’_ he thought once more before finishing where he left off on his scroll in peace.

That’s when he saw you walking over to door with Naruto following behind you “if you won’t take me out then Naruto will” you puffed out your cheeks sticking out your tongue, Naruto walked out the door waiting for you “have fun with your scrolls Sasuke-kun~” you teased walking out the door.

Sasuke got up watching you leave his house with his idiot friend “you always have to do this huh [Name]?” he said out loud letting out a sigh of annoyance. Naruto and [Name] went out to fancy restaurant not to far from her home “you sure it’s ok to leave sasuke alone?” naruto asked putting some shrimp in his mouth. You nodded your head “of course he wants to be with his scroll instead so screw him and his little wimpy scrolls too” you huffed picking at your food.

Though you loved sasuke dearly you just wish he could spend a little more time with you, whenever you weren’t doing missions you would ask him if you guys could do something together but he always said “i’m busy” or “hang out with naruto [Name]” it was one of the two. Only time you guys had alone time to talk was in bed and that was just 5 minutes until he fell asleep.

The chances of spending time together was very slim you both were apart of anbu so that only meant that you both had to do mission a lot barley getting a day off. Today had been one of your days off but like all other days off sasuke was being well sasuke. “Oi [Name]-chan” naruto said waving his hand in front of your face you blinked going back into reality “sorry naruto-kun I was just thinking” you laughed nervously rubbing the back of your sheepishly.

“You want sasuke-teme here right? Instead of me?” he frowned your mouth dropped a tear slid down your cheek as you ran over to his side of the table and hugged him. “That’s not true naruto-kun I like you really I do you're like a big brother to me” you hugged him tighter as people began to stare. Naruto laughed nervously scotting over for you to sit since you were literally on your knees hugging him from his side.

Now you sat next to him pulling your food from across the table the two of you began to chat “you're like a little sister to me [Name]-chan and I will protect you no matter what believe it” he gave you a thumbs up before digging back into his food. You laughed taking a slip from your glass of wine.

“mnemever mlmmhet sasmmkue” the blonde began to speak again but it didn’t help much considering he had noodles in his mouth. His cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk. You laughed once more motioning him to finish chewing first “ah~I said never let sasuke-teme hurt you” he grinned “because if he does I’ll beat him up” he gave you a thumbs up. You stared at him in awe for a moment “naruto...” you smiled softly.

“Thank you” you kissed his cheeks making him blush from your sudden action. Meanwhile though sasuke had found the both of you and was now spying on the two of you from a distance he didn’t seem to happy ‘I’ll make her pay for that’ he thought seeing you pull away from the blondes cheek.

Unfortunately with all good moments that happened with naruto somehow he screwed it up rather it was on purpose or accident but you were never one to stay mad or hold a grudge against him he was just being himself. “Um…[Name]-chan could you get out for a moment” he asked his face turning red. You got out looking at him confused he stood up wiggling some, “ah I see you have to go” you covered your mouth to hold in the small laugh that wanted to escape your lips.

Naruto laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head “gomen [Name]-chan I’ll hurry back” he bowed before rushing off into the mens room. A small laugh escaped your lips as you sat back down _‘I told him not to drink so much but I guess it can’t be helped’_ you thought. The next thing you knew sasuke had come over to you and was now dragging you away from the table.

“Ah sasuke let go I have to wait for naruto” you did your best to pull away from him which failed since his grip only tightened around your wrist. “No you're coming home with me now” he growled flipping you over, now you rested on his shoulder your face staring at his back. Hitting him with what seemed like strong punches you demanded him to put you down. As you were close to reaching the exit naruto came out the bathroom zipping up his zipper as his eyes soon landed on you.

“Sasuke-teme put [Name]-chan down!” naruto demanded running up to the two of you. Sasuke stopped walking turning around glaring at naruto, you now were looking at a glass door “naruto i’m taking [Name] home now so you can just go home too” he growled at the blonde showing his sharingan.

Naruto wasn’t one to back down so easily so what if sasuke had sharingan naruto just went sage. Showing his now yellow/black cat like pupils the orange shadow around his eye as his red with black flames cape came from nowhere. Sensing the growing chakra you knew a fight would happen between the two most powerful shinobi’s if you didn’t do anything. “Naruto! Naruto! Listen to me” you called out “thanks for taking me out I had a wonderful time” you smiled knowing he wouldn’t see it.

You kicked your feet lightly as if you were day dreaming “will do it again some time I promise, I can handle sasuke-kun on my own.. do you trust me?” you continued to smile as your voice came out softly and silk like. Naruto balled his hands into a fist before reverting back to his normal state “yeah I trust you [Name]-chan just remember what I told you ok?” he sounded concern about your safety.

Sasuke smirked turning back around to walk out when naruto had grabbed him by his shoulder jerking him to turn around once more. “You better not make her cry sasuke-teme” naruto growled his eyes turning red as his voice darken it was... kyuubi. Sasuke made a tsk sound pulling away from the blonde as he walked out.

\---

“Last time I checked naruto wasn’t your boyfriend” sasuke hissed jumping from building to building holding you close in his arms bridal style. “Last time I checked I had a boyfriend” you mumbled hiding your face in his shirt as the cold night winds brushed past your [Skin Color] skin giving you goosebumps.

Sasuke bit on his bottom lip drawing blood ‘have I really been that busy I didn’t take notice to her?’ was all he thought suddenly stopping on a building. “Now that’s not true” he told you looking down at your face seeing the slightest bit of red on your nose. “Yes it is!!” you yelled hitting his shoulder “you always act like you're too good for anyone especially me...sasuke... you jerk” you cried out as clear tears began to run down your face.

“Don’t cry [Name]” he whispered wiping away your tears with his thumb as he continued to move from building to building. You glared at him gripping tightly to his shirt “...baka sasuke” you muttered under your breath as the two of you finally made it home. Sasuke pinned you up against the door holding both your hands above your head holding them up with one hand.

“I love you [Name]” he whispered to you before crashing his lips on yours as much as you struggle to pull away you just couldn’t. Sasuke was stronger than you at everything physically,emotionally,mentally etc. After moments later of trying to get away from your raven boyfriend you soon just melted into the kiss.

He let your arms go allowing them to wrap around his neck deepening the kiss as he slipped his tongue in your mouth. His skilled tongue explored your wet cavern as his skilled hands caressed your side earning him a moan from you. The two of you soon pulled away panting from lack of oxygen as you stared into each others eyes.

“ If you love me why don’t you like spending time with me...do I bore you is that it sasuke?” you began to sniffle as endless possibilities enter your mind only making you feel worse. Sasuke pulled farther away from you a blush coming to his cheeks “well you see that’s um...because i’m jealous” he mumbled under his breath looking down hoping that you didn’t hear but to your luck you did.

A smile/smirk came to your flawless face as the tears had stopped “what was that for a second I thought you said you get jealous” you moved closer to him in a stocking why as if he was your prey. The blush only grew on his pale skin, you stopped stocking him now looking at him face to face “what’s there to be jealous about?”.

He pinned you against the wall as his sharingan eyes stared into your [Eye Color] eyes “I hate how you let other men stare at you even if you don’t know it...it drives me crazy when others look at you and try to have you” he said in a possessive tone that sounded rather hot to you.

“Sasuke…” you began to chuckle “oi what's so funny!” he snapped looking up at you with a confused yet playful pout. You shook your head wrapping your arms around him as you kissed his cheek “you can be really cute sometimes sasuke” you smiled warmly over his shoulder. He blushed looking away as his arms wrapped around your fragile form.


	3. ♥Six Flags♥

A/N: This is taking place in modern times therefore it’s an AU. I will do other AU one-shots too so you may see them once in a while. I’m sorry if you ever find Sasuke being a little too OOC. But I try ^-^ just think if he’s too OOC that he can be more like charasuke from RTN (Road To Ninja). If you haven’t seen the movie I can send you a link so you can watch it

Charasuke: So pretty much he looks like Sasuke but doesn’t dress or act like him, he’s a flirt and a playboy it’s pretty basic oh he’s a nice sweetheart ^-^

* * *

You jumped up and down as you looked at the roller coasters, seeing multiple shops, the wonderful smell of popcorn; cotton candy funnel cakes etc. filled the air. Along with the sound of laughter, screams and cries from people of all ages. Sasuke held a small teddy bear that he had won for you in his left hand as his right hand was interlocked with your’s.

You dragged him around the park, seeing as there was just so much to do and not enough time for it all. “Oi slow down, your like a 5 year old in a candy store” he mumbled the last part but you still heard him. You stopped, turning around and glaring at him for a second then your eyes landed on the bear, you blushed some before poking his cheek.

“You're just grumpy because of the heat” you grinned before dragging him once more, he struggle to keep up which he was embarrassing, how could you have so much energy in that little body is what he always wonder. You took him to the fastest ride in the park he looked up and down the ride “you sure you wanna ride that?” he asked as you both got a place in line.

You turned around letting go of his hand, now placing your hands on your hip “Sasuke-duck butt-uchiha are you scared?” you smirked. Sasuke frowned at the word _‘duck-butt’_ you were his girlfriend and you gave him the worse middle name (doesn’t have a middle name) something that the blonde idiot would use. He glared at you crossing his arms, still with the bear in hand.

It was hard to take him seriously in that position he was holding a kids teddy bear for crying out loud, you did your best to hold in your laughter. “What?” you asked after a long silence he continued to glare at you “duck-butt!! Really?!” he hissed trying not to gain attention of everyone else in line.

You shrugged your shoulders “i’m make you pay for that” he spoke looking at you over his shoulder. You smirked “oh I’d love to see what the big bad uchiha could possible do” you said in a sarcastic sad tone puffing out of your cheeks some for effect. Now it was sasuke’s turn to smirk “don’t go clinging to me then when you get scared of this ride” he whistled looking up and down the ride.

“It seems pretty big doesn’t it…[Name]” he purred turning around to face you still with that smug smirk on his face. You looked up seeing just how high it really was, sure it looked like fun to ride a minute ago but now seeing it up close you began to panic since you were afraid of heights. Though you were scared o you would never tell sasuke that “i’m not scared just you watch i’m ride it all the way you're going to be the one holding on to me just you watch uchiha” you pointed as you both walked up the stairs.

Sasuke sat down in his seat “good because were here” he patted down the space next to him. Now you started to panic _‘he wouldn’t really make me ride it would he?’_ you thought slowing stepping in. Once the bars fell down making sure no one could get out that’s when you frowned “oh second thought may-” before you could even finish it started to move bringing you both back into the light.

You smiled at the raven as you guys went through twist and turns “ha you thought I was scared didn’t you that was nothing” you managed to say over the heavy wind. Though sasuke’s eyes were closed he was still smirking even with the bear in his hand “were not done yet” he told you opening his eyes.

That’s when you felt it the sudden turn in your stomach you found yourself looking up at the sky without a choice really. Realization hit you now knowing that you were going up, you looked back seeing everything behind you but in a really far distance. _‘Damn it why did sasuke have to pick the back seat? Oh yeah that’s right to scare me!’_ you thought sending a glare his way.

“Scared yet?” he asked as the ride came to a stop on the top of the hill “hmph yeah right i’m not scared~” you screamed towards the end as the ride went down the hill fast 100mph(i’m not sure how much a speed is used for roller coaster so yeah cx). You held your eyes shut as you reached for sasuke who simply stuck his hand out blocking you. “I told you didn’t I don’t go clinging to me” he hissed through his teeth. That’s when you opened your eyes to retort back but you found yourself in awe instead.

Sasuke’s hair was blowing against the wide revealing some of his forehead the light hit him perfectly making him glow. Shaking your head you tired to hold onto him again as you saw water coming up ahead, instead of him blocking you this time he gave you the teddy bear instead. You pouted hugging it tightly for dear life as the ride went under water. Thinking you had to hold your breath you did for 1 minute until you realized there was an underwater tunnel though it was big it felt small to you making you breathe rapidly in and out.

Sasuke took notice of you and smirked for a second before he realized you weren’t doing it on purpose. Though he was mad at you for a second he did love you a lot and seeing you so scared broke his heart though it was fun to watch for a moment. He placed his arm around your shoulder pushing you closer to him, now you laid on his shoulder your breathing slowed down as you held tightly to him.

\---

Once the coaster had stopped you still continued to cling to sasuke “[Name] you can let go now” he spoke as the bar came off. You shook your head squeezing tighter he gasped at your gripped you were holding him to tight “no [Name] let go we have to leave now” you opened your eyes and saw everyone had left leaving you two there “sir you guys are holding up the line” one of the workers said.

“We'll be leaving give me a minute” sasuke hissed preying your hands off of him using a lot of force he finally broke free. “Ah sasuke” you yelled as you saw him walking away, quickly grabbing the bear you ran after him. “Sasuke you big meanie you were going to leave me” you pouted walking behind him “I don’t wanna be told off by the girl who got scared of a such a ride” he smirked.

You gasped “I wasn’t scared I was just acting for your sake since I knew how big of an ego you have!” you yelled stomping your feet while crossing your arms. “Sure~keep telling yourself that” he said in a sarcastic tone. You puffed out your cheeks as you both continued to walk. Now you were sulking like a 5 year old ignoring your big jerky boyfriend.

\---

The two of you rode in silences, you stared out the window leaning against it as your eyes started to flutter from open to close very slowly. Today had been a enjoyable and relaxing day it only made sense that you would be tired not only was it fun but you got a chance to spend some alone time with sasuke since he was either with friends or running away from fangirls.

You welcomed the warm feeling of sleep with open arms as your eyes snapped shut “oi [Name] were here” he said pulling the car into the driveway. No response. ‘She can’t still be mad at me? Wait I should be mad at her right? of course you're right sasuke you're always right’ he thought having a mini conversation in his head he smirked walking out, though he agreed with himself about staying mad at you he still went to open the door for you like a gentleman which was one side he only allowed you to see for your eyes only.

When he had opened the door you were about to fall to ground but didn't thanks to sasuke. _‘So she wasn’t mad she just fell asleep’_ sasuke thought picking you up bridal style _‘why didn’t she wear her seat belt though?’_ your head rested on his chest, his steady heartbeat drummed in your ears it was a peaceful sound “sasuke…” you mumbled “i’m sorry..I caused you trouble” you mumble barely looking up at him as he sat you under the covers.

He sighed getting in next to you no matter how hard he held a grudge he just couldn’t stay mad at you not even for a day he loved you too much. “It’s nothing” he mumbled pulling you closer to him. Your lips met as you kissed in sync his tongue slipped into your mouth exploring every inch. You both pulled apart for air now looking into each others eyes “love you” you mouthed cuddling into his chest falling asleep.

Sasuke looked down at you biting his bottom lip as he placed his arm around you in a protective way. The two of you had been dating for a year now and of course the both of you were very serious about each other but not once had sasuke ever say ‘I love you’ even though he did love you for a fact the words just never seemed to come out his mouth when the time was right. It was always you that said it first even though it was once in awhile.

His lips formed a tight line as he pressured himself to say it he wanted you too know he really did care for you. “I...Love you…[Name]” he whispered kissing the top of your head even if you didn’t hear it he still wanted you to know. A small smile graced your lips as his words did reach you, you had heard them clear as day _‘I love you too Sasuke’_ you thought going to sleep in his arms.


	4. ♥We'll Be Happy♥

[Name] and Sasuke have dated in the past when they were around the age of 15, soon enough Sasuke decide to leave the village in search of power it took 3 years to bring him back thanks to the help of team kakashi. Here you both were now age 18 and jounin, lady tsunade and most of the villagers didn’t expect Sasuke’s return willing so under order of the 5th hokage he was sent to be watched by top level shinobi’s. He could still do mission and meet with everyone once in a while but he was under strict watch at all times.

It was late, the street lamps were on the sound of night animals and rain filled the surrounding area. [Name] walked on the cold road her red umbrella shielding her from the harsh rain as her foot steps echoed in a splash sound. She had just got done with her mission and was heading home. As her house came into view of her [Eye Color] eyes so did a figure, a familiar person she had longed for.

His raven haired spiked as his head was down resting on his knees, for they were pulled up to his chest. “Sasuke-kun…” she whispered loud enough for him to hear, he looked up his onyx eyes staring deep into her [Eye Color] orbs. ‘He looks...sad’ she thought staring right back at him not minding his demanding gaze for he was searching for an answer in her eyes, a answer only she knew the truth too.

“ You're here…” she smiled softly at the raven haired man it’s been busy for the two shinobi's leading them not to seeing everyone and each other as much. “Sorry for making you wait” she bent down now in the same position as the raven. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the [Hair Color] haired female grabbing her wrist harshly pulling her into a warm embrace.

Her umbrella fell from her hands as he hugged her tight but she paid no heed to the object. Her breath hitched at first as words barely escaped her lips “...Sa-” “what’s wrong…” he cut her off burying his face in the crook of her neck his onyx eyes holding nothing but pain. “Why have you been keeping this to yourself all this time…!?” he asked holding back the slightest bit of anger that grew from within him.

“...But aren’t I an annoyance to you, Sasuke-kun…?” her words came off soft but it didn’t hide the sadness in her voice. For she was hurting as well, ever since Sasuke came back he did push her away calling her a ‘burden’ or ‘an annoyance’. “But a child...my child” he whispered as a flash of lightning went off “yea that’s why…” she cried in agony burying her face in his shirt.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN “THAT’S WHY”!!” he yelled in anger and disbelief her [Eye Color] orbs snapped opened looking up at the young uchiha. Pulling her away from him,resting his hands on her shoulder as she stared into her eyes “...do...do you really not trust me that much as you used to?” he whispered his black bangs covering his onyx eyes. Her face changed from sadness to shock “n-no...that’s not” she paused biting her lower lip trying to hold back her tears.

“The fact is i’m a criminal who left the village and you had to carry everything alone and I had no idea at all” his tone changed to soft and settled not moving his gaze away from her. He had found out that the dear woman he loved, the one he had pushed away for unknown reason was pregnant with his child and he had no idea of it until today.

[Name]’s gaze softened as she continued to stare into his onyx eyes, she had put on a fake smile for too long even towards Sasuke. Now here they were in the night while it rained, face to face. Sasuke had looked into her eyes long enough to tell she was faking and hurting and now they both knew the pain they had caused each other. “But I want to stay by your side i’m probably not good enough for you but…” he paused reaching for her hand.

Her eyes began to water listening to the words that came out his mouth “I want to marry you” he whispered squeezing her petite hand softly. “I want to have children with you I have money saved from missions I’ll go ask your parents for permission we’ll definitely be happy” he told her standing up pulling her up with him there hands were interlocked as rain poured over them.

She looked down tears streaming down her [Skin Color] cheeks Sasuke eyes widen when he took notice to her tears. “[Na]-[Name]...” he whispered looking down at her “ah i’m sorry no, it’s just i’m so happy…” she whispered wiping her tears from her eyes with her hand, Sasuke pulled her into another embrace stroking her [Hair Color] hair. “I promise we’ll be happy” he whispered in her ear before lifting her chin up with his hand.

  
“Trust me” was the last thing he said before pressing his lips upon her’s [Name] wrapped her arms around his neck as Sasuke had wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her closer to him. The two kissed in sync under the moonlight for the rain had came to a quiet stop.


	5. ♥I'm Home♥

_‘ “You sure I can’t go with you I’m a jounin I can help” [Name] spoke holding onto Sasuke’s wrist “I know you can [Name] your a skilled ninja, but you're also pregnant if something was to happen to are unborn child or even you I don’t know what I’ll do, don’t worry I’ll be back soon, promise” Sasuke smiled at his wife before sharing one last passionate kiss “love you” [Name] called out watching her husband walk out the house’_

*Back To Present*

‘That was two weeks ago...Sasuke where are you? Please be ok.’ [Name] thought sitting up from her hour long nap which she took to calm her down but it only brought back up the whole reason why she was worrying. Sasuke was called down by lady Tsunade to help fight in the fourth shinobi war along side her, naruto and the others.  


As much as you wanted to help your friends in battle you simply couldn’t due to being pregnant even if it didn’t show on the outside it would be to risky and Sasuke wasn’t taking any chances he didn’t want anything to happen to either of you(the unborn child).

Meanwhile back on the battlefield Sasuke did his best to stay alive they were all fighting against Madara and Obito not to mention the 10 tails which was hard to attack with it moving fast enough to dodge there attacks. Sasuke panted blood dripping from his left eye which was closed.

“Enough Sasuke you're using up to much chakra” Naruto spoke walking over to him his yellow like flames swaying he was in tailed beast mode doing everything he could. “It’s fine we have to win this right...I’m not giving up...yet” he panted forcing his other eye open activating the eternal mangekyō sharingan once more.

Focusing on his hand signs he looked up at the two uchiha’s “betrayed the uchiha clan...making mere puppets out of everyone...DIE!!” the young raven shouted making a dragon sign. The dark sky roared to life as thunder went off in random directions before a thundering blue dragon came down appearing from the sky.

Not only did Sasuke have the eternal mangekyō sharingan on but also his susanoo sheild as well now using them both took up a lot of chakra even more with him using the kirin jutsu. Madara and Obito looked up the fierce dragon getting ready to perform a jutsu to block it but to there luck it quickly vanished. Sasuke dropped to his knees panting holding his hand up his left eye which kept weeping the tears of blood.

“SASUKE!!” Naruto, Tsunade and Sakura all yelled trying to help him “I- I’m fine stay back…” the raven shouted pushing the three away standing back on his feet his shield slowly disappeared from around his body. He was badly beaten but he knew he couldn’t give up ever since he came back to konoha to be with you he made a vow a promise that he would not only protect his home village but you as well.

By letting the enemy win it would be giving up the peaceful life they all once had he wanted to bring that peace back to everyone and not just for them but for you and his child. He dreamed of it plenty of times a new stage in the ninja world with no war everyone would be equal there would be no need to fight anymore...if only it was true.

“Sai you gotta fly Sasuke back to the village Sakura I want you to companie him heal him as much as you can once at the village I want you to bring him to shizune then come back here got it” Tsunade stated “Hai” the two said in unison picking the raven up holding him over there shoulders. (A/N: Ok I know Tsunade wasn’t in this battle but I couldn’t help but place her in sorry if that annoys any of you v.v gomen *bows* )

“I said...I’m fine” he weakly spoke coughing up blood “hush Sasuke-kun...please just save your breath” Sakura whispered looking into his onyx eyes with concern she was about to cry but she knew she had to stay strong and get Sasuke out of here as fast as they could. “Oh no you don’t” Madara shouted using the tailed beast to aim for the three trying to escape.

“Stay away from them you bastard!!” Naruto yelled blocking the attack with a super giant rasengan though he to was running out of chakra it was just enough to buy the retreating team some time to leave and escape back to the leaf.

*Time skip next day*

Sasuke P.O.V  
‘ “Please wake up Sasuke don’t die please open your eyes” ‘[Name]?’ “oi teme wake up already you can do it” ‘Naruto too?’ ‘what happened? where am I?’ a flash of blurry memories passed me like a flash “we're going have to put to sleep there’s too much blood” a woman with short black hair placed a mask on me it seemed “Sasuke~!!” it was [Name] she was calling for me’  


I woke up sitting up quickly “you shouldn’t sit up so quickly your wounds aren’t completely healed” Sakura said pushing me back down on the bed. “[Name] where is she? What happened?” I asked looking down at my chest which was bandaged up “well the first thing you should know is the war is over thankfully Naruto and the others pulled through without us”(A/N: Again not how it really happened but eh it’s a fanfic one-shot to whatevas lol XD ).

I nodded my head slowly looking up at her she had bags under her eyes probably from lack of sleep. “As for [Name] shes back at the uchiha manner resting she had quite a scare when she first saw you, she was crying the whole time worried about you more than we were” Sakura sighed calmly.

Normal P.O.V  
Getting up from the hospital bed Sasuke went to change into his freshly washed jounin uniform slipping on his forehead protect which had a line marked over the leaf symbol. “Thanks Sakura I appreciate it” the young uchiha made his way to window opening it letting in a cool breeze which brushed his black locks back.

“Oi Sasuke-kun wai-” before she could even finished Sasuke had jumped out they were on the fifth floor gathering what little chakra he still had left he summoned his hawk which came just in time for him to land on.

\---

“Thanks,tetsudou taka here” Sasuke spoke jumping of the winged bird landing on his feet in front of his house. The hawk disappeared back to where all summons go. Opening the door to his home he was met with quietness “[Name]?” he called out taking off his dark blue sandals. The [hair color] haired women looked up shocked from her coffee mug ‘Sasuke?!’ she thought standing up.

Sasuke sighed heading towards the kitchen only to see the person he longed for standing before him water building up in her [eye color] eyes. “Sa-Sasuke…” she whispered in shock, a generous smile showed upon his features “I told you I would come back” he smirked walking over to her “I was so worried” you told him as he pulled you into a warm embrace.

“I would never leave you” he lift up her chin wiping away the tears that began to fall from her eyes with his thumb. [Name] reached up touching his bandaged cheek her lips making a tight line. Sasuke could see the worried look in his wife eyes as her soft hands brushed past the bandage on his cheek her hand slowly moved to his chest undoing the vest.

Sasuke simply watched her move his shirt revealing his chest “here too” he heard her whisper lightly touching the slightly bloody bandages. His hand grasped hers softly grabbing her attention she looked up into his onyx eyes fighting back the tears. “I promise I won’t make you worry anymore” he hugged her once more. Looking over his shoulder from the warm hug silent tears ran down your face.

When [Name] found Sasuke being rushed to the hospital she scared beyond belief without thinking she hurried over the medical ninja that were trying to keep him alive. There was blood everywhere his wounds were awful his sight was slowly fading with each time he used ‘those’ eyes. She wanted to help but they kept her out tears were shed along with the crimson color of his blood.

[Name] had cried and reached out for the raven but his eyes closed and for a brief moment she heard “were losing him” “hes not gonna make it” or “hes losing too much blood” and the quiet beeping sound of his heart monitor go dead that was the last she saw of him before they pulled her out and kept working on him.

  
“I’m happy you're home, I’m glad you're alive...Sasuke” she whispered in his ear before they pulled away “[Name]...” he leaned in closer to your face pressing his lips against yours kissing you passionately.


	6. ♥Interruption♥

“This movie is so boring!!” sasuke commented staring at the tv screen “what are you talking about sasuke? This is a great movie!” you said back taking a small amount of buttered popcorn into your mouth “well, when are the action scenes coming? There’s nothing but mushy stuff on here” he mumbled crossing his arms.

Sasuke may have been a bored and not so easy to entrain person but even he couldn’t sit still and watch a romance movie no matter how much his girlfriend begged him to stay and watch it with her. “You baka! That’s because it’s a all romance movie! Why do you think titanic was called the greatest romance movie of all time did you really think it was an action movie?” you looked up at your raven hair boyfriend annoyed.

This had been your first time watching this movie and you wanted to watch it with sasuke who seemed to think it had some action in it. “Well I was hoping the ship would get into battle with another passing ship on the ocean instead of hitting a stupid block of ice..this movie is putting me to sleep”. [A/N: I haven’t seen titanic don’t judge me lol but anyways I’m pretty sure they hit ice right anyways back to the story].

“Putting you to sleep? Humph! Sometimes I think you don’t have a romantic bone in your body” you mumbled under your breath rolling your [eye color] orbs. Sasuke looked at you shock for a second “what? I can be romantic” he crossed his arms “can not!” you whined like a 5 year old crossing your arms over your chest looking away from him.

“Can too!”  


“Can not!”  


“Can too!”  
  
You smirked shoving the bowl of popcorn in his face playfully “not!” you said in victory getting the last word. “Oi no fair! Two can play that game!” he smirked pinning you down on the couch you playfully glared at him trying to get out from underneath him. His smirk only grew he enjoyed watching you struggle and now it was your turn to pay the price.  


His hands slid down your side touching a certain tickle spot you told him never to touch at when you first decide to become more than just friends. Your eyes widen knowing exactly what he was about to do “no sasuke wait I-ahaha” you bursted into fits of laughter as he tickled you.

“No sasuke ha! Ha ha! D-Don’t tickle me haa haa!! o-okay I give up ha ha hee-hee I gi-give up haha” he stopped a small smile pulled to his lips his onyx eyes looking down into your [eye color] orbs. His forehead was pressed softly against your’s his black bangs resting on your [skin color] cheeks “can too” he whispered.

“Hee-hee..yeah. You’re such a loveable dumbass… I love you so much” “...I love you too [Name]” his head tilted to the side just a little for a kiss was about to be place upon your lips or so you thought. Before his soft lips could even touch your’s the doorbell rang.“Who the hell could be at the door” you sighed in annoyance making your hand into a fist “don’t worry [Name] I’ll go see who it is and get rid of them” he sat up kissing your cheek before walking over to the wooden door.

“♥Sasuke…♥” you whispered in daze looking at the uchiha crest on his back. “Hey if you don’t mind i’m busy at the moment so if you could just leave-” he paused seeing the pinkette in front of his door “sakura what are you doing here” he stepped out closing the door behind him.

You raised a brow wondering why he closed the door but shrugged it off and continue to watch the movie. “If you're here to propose your undying love to me forget i’m with [Name] now and she’s all I need” sakura’s eyes watered in hurt “but I knew you longer than her and I love you more than her!” she yelled tears streaming down her cheek.

_‘This really needs to stop’_ the raven thought letting out a sigh combing his bangs upward “look sakura if you really love him…” he began trying not to gag “then prove it by-” “by giving [name]-chan to naruto and re-building your clan with you sasuke-kun yes I accept” she smiled cutting him off. Sasuke stared at her making a _‘wtf_ ’ face “what the hell no I was going to say by letting me be happy with [Name] it would never work out between us…

He turned around heading for the door “what she and I have is something i’m holding onto and won’t give up on so easily” he finished closing the door on the pinkette. “Hm already asleep” sasuke smirked picking up your petite body your eyes fluttered open some still in the state of being half awake and half asleep “who-who was it” you mumbled “no one important” he told you getting in bed next to you.

Your head rested on sasuke’s chest hearing the sound of his heart beat drum through your ear his chest rising slightly from the calming ness of the breaths he took. _‘What we have is something I never felt before with anyone else but you...I’ll protect you with all my might’_ he pulled you closer to him having his arm rest around your waist.


	7. ♥You'll Be Mine♥

It was a dark summer night nice and cool [Name] had just gotten out the shower and was now going to sleep. Her [Eye Color] eyes slowly closed, welcoming sleep with open arms. Her [Hair Color] locks dipped off the side of her queen size bed, her petite body snuggled against the warmth of her [Favorite color] blanket.

In the night shadows a figure stayed watching the sleeping beauty shift in her sleep stepping out of the shadow’s his raven hair glowed in the moonlight his open white shirt matched the moonlight which reflected off of him. [Name]’s eyes fluttered up sitting up quickly hearing the sound of her door closing revealing the raven haired man.

‘Impossible it can’t be’ she thought looking into his onyx eyes “sasuke-kun?!” she yelled in a whisper with surprise. It had been three years since he left the village and as much as she and the others tried to bring him back it just didn’t happen. “Sasuke-kun what are you doing here? Last I heard you were…” she paused watching as he grew closer to her until he was right by her side.

“I came to see you” he stated his bangs covering his eyes while he stroked her flawless [Skin Color] cheek. “But why?” “I had to come to see you, [Name] I couldn’t help it…” he whispered ‘what is this? It’s like romance story...his hand is warm...he’s really here’ she thought not looking away from his hypnotizing onyx eyes. ‘Why is he looking at me like that’ “so charming you really are the most beautiful yoshino blossom[1]” he told her leaning closer to the shock girl.

Not giving [Name] enough time to say something back he pressed his lips against her’s making the [hair color] haired girl eyes widen in disbelief before closing giving in just a little . He was warm, his kisses were soft and passionate, his touch was gentle, as much as she dreamed of the moment for sasuke to acknowledge her feelings she knew this was wrong.

Pushing the raven away from her leaving them in arms length she moved away from him “[Name]?” “I-I can’t!” her hands gripped at the cover that rested on her lap. “...Can’t?” sasuke asked sitting next to you “you can’t just come back here like this acting this way...sasuke-kun, things are different now…! You’ve been gone so long! So much time has passed that I- I like somebody else now...I think...I…”.

[Hair color] locks covered her eyes that held in the tears that wanted to fall “who is it that you like, [Name] ?” sasuke asked narrowing his eyes at the [hair color] haired girl before him. A light shade of pink spread to her cheeks while she bit her bottom lip “...it’s…[second favorite naruto character]...”

“So do you love him?” silence filled the room “if that’s your answer, then it’s stupid for you to refuse me, [Name]” he smirked lifting her chin before crashing his lips upon her’s once more. “Sasuke-kun! I said-” his index finger pressed against her soft lips shushing her words. “You can be denial towards me now [Name] but…” he leaned in closer his hot breath tickling the the side of her ear sending a weird shiver down her spine.

“I will make you mine” he whispered leaving a kiss mark on her neck before disappearing.

A/N: Not much of an ending I know but I was thinking of making a second part or a story from it I’m still deciding. I would love to hear what you guys thoughts are on this about the one-shot in general and if I should continue it or not.

Yoshino Blossom- It’s a white cherry blossom tree with petals that symbolize purity for people with kind hearts


	8. ♥He's A Monster♥

A/n: Ignore the lipstick in less you like it on him ^-^

“[Name]-senpai I love you please go out with me” a freshmen asked the said [Hair Color] haired girl. Laughing nervously rubbing the back of her neck she rejected him nicely “well I’ll see you around ok” she smiled walking over to Sakura who kept calling her over “oh [Name] you’ll never get a man if you keep rejecting them all” Sakura complained swinging her arm around your neck.

You laughed with frown brow “he’s a freshman Sakura-chan besides I’m already dating someone remember” you commented “oh yes I forgot you do have a “boyfriend” my bad but I simply can’t be that if I never seen the guy” she smirked hoping to call your bluff but it was true you were dating someone.

The thing was your lover only showed up at night you never knew where he was during the day time. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, he was a monster a creature you would hear in a fairytale a night creature that lived in the dark shadows. He’s onyx eyes were hypnotizing not the good kind either one look into his eyes made you feel scared yet safe at the same time.

*Time skip(night)*

“You sure you don’t need a ride it’s dark out and they say that’s when the monster come out” the pinkette shivered walking you to her door “it’s quite alright I can hold my own” you waved goodbye before leaving the house. The street lamps lit up bits of the sidewalk, crickets chirped with every step you took it was late the night animals sang(not really) there night songs.  


Faint footsteps followed behind [Name] with every step she took, pausing and looking behind she shrugged not seeing anything. _‘Must just be my imagination I should hurry home though’_ she thought quickening her pace. The footsteps behind her also moved faster getting closer to the [Eye Color] eyed girl.

_‘It’s probably someone going the same way as you [Name] no need to be scared’_ she assured herself with little hope which disappeared in the blink of an eye as a hand pressed against her mouth keeping her from screaming for help. You struggle to break free from the stranger but he pulled your arm behind your back.

You were suddenly free from the stranger when you looked behind you to thank whoever had saved you there was no one there but the knocked out man who tried to take you. Shrugging the thought aside you continue your walk home until you made it to your apartment.

_‘I wonder if I’ll see him tonight? He usually does come but I got home so late and he can’t be out in the sun’_ you frowned at the thought. It’s not like he had a choice if he was to step a foot into the sun people would not only throw things at him and curse him but also try to kill him or lock him up. Getting dress into your [Favorite Color] silk night dress you sat on your bed waiting for sleep to consume you.

\---

It was 3am the winds howled, the tree leaves rustled [Name] snuggled in her fluff blanket. She stayed up til 2 waiting for her boyfriend who just seemed to not show up that night/morning giving up she had welcomed sleep with open arms.

Sasuke P.O.V  
I flew down landing in front of her window _‘she’s probably asleep by now’_ I looked up at the sky _‘the sun will be rising soon_ ’ I bit my lip having my fang pierce me drawing blood. Wiping it off I entered her room, sure enough she was asleep “[Name]” I whispered walking over to her.

“[Name]” I called out again a little louder shaking her only for her to mumble the word baka and turn away from me. I sighed crawling on top of her looking down at her taken in her image. From her soft [Hair Length] [Hair Color] hair to her smooth [Skin Color] skin. I moved some of her hair that blocked her neck licking my lips I bared my fangs _‘I really shouldn’t but...’_

I licked her neck getting ready to sink my fangs into her soft skin that was until her eyes fluttered up and she looked up at me. “Sas-Sasuke…what are you...doing here?” I kissed her cheek “I wanted to see you” I whispered in her ear.

Normal P.O.V  
You blushed sitting up some as Sasuke moved back “the sun will be up soon though…” you sighed sadly looking down at your blanket. Sasuke too seemed to held the sad look you did getting up he headed to the door “[Name] i’m sorry you can’t have a normal relationship with me”

Sasuke knew the day you guys started dating that you could never have a normal relationship like most people. He was a demon you were a human, he was immortal you were a mortal, he was hated, you were loved, he couldn’t step out into the sunlight, you couldn’t stand the dark. Yes there were many things different about the two of you but what was true and pure was the love you both held for each other.

“Please don’t go” she cried out getting up and hugging him from behind, Sasuke gripped at the door knob his wings hugged you from behind pulling you in closer to his back. The warmth from his back filled your body, the steady pulse coming from his wings matched the pace of your heart beat. “I don’t get you [Name] i’m not even human how can you stay me?” he asked turning around letting you go.

“It doesn’t matter rather you're a human or a demon Sasuke I love you for you” you smiled looking into his onyx eyes. “I just wish...we can spend..more time together…” you frowned hugging him your eyes held shut. “...[Name]... I think-” he paused seeing the only person he cared about stare up at him “we should just enjoy this time together” he half smiled walking her over to the queen size bed sitting right next to her.

The two talked for hours enjoying each others company, sadly though like all good things it had to come to an end. It was 5:50am the sun was soon to be up in the sky shining in it’s full glory. Sasuke sighed seeing light rays peeking through the curtains “I’ll see you tonight [Name]” he kissed her cheek before getting up.

[Name] was already laying down her eye libs barely opening as much as she wanted sleep she wanted to stay up for Sasuke. “...Yeah” she sighed watching his figure step out the window slowly closing her eyes she swore she saw a look of pain,sadness and regret in his eyes.

Sasuke looked at her a sad look on his face as he closed the window and flew off into the lightly dark sky. He knew if the relationship he had was ever going to last he would have to turn you into a demon or bear the sun, the hatred, the curse and possibly torture since he can’t die. Making his hand into a fist he went with the second option.

\---*8am*

[Name] woke to the sweet smell of Sasuke’s scent _‘how could this be Sasuke left last night?’_ she thought opening her eyes. Sure enough there he laid right next to her sound asleep. _‘Oh no this isn’t good!!’_ you tried to get up only to have a small amount of extra weight stopping you.

Looking over just a little you saw that his wings were keeping you from moving “Sasuke~” you whispered. Nothing. “Sasuke~” you called out louder shaking him, his eyes fluttered open “lets go back to sleep [Name]” he whispered pulling you closer to him “Sasuke it’s morning what are you still doing here?! If someone see-oh this isn’t good!” you began to panic and struggle under his grip.

Sitting up Sasuke comb his bangs upwards “well so much for sleeping in” he sighed looking at you. “I didn’t wanna leave you alone [Name], I shouldn’t be out but I can’t stand being apart from you” taken her hand in his he kissed her. Once they pulled away they just sat there staring into each others eyes “Sasuke...thank you” [Name] smiled hugging him.

That day the two took a walk in the sun for the first time, there hands intertwined, Sasuke’s wings stood out from his back he only wore black pants of course he couldn’t wear shirts but he never seemed to mind it though (what you're wearing->Morning Stroll).

Everyone that walked pass the two of you gave disgusting looks, some covering there children's eyes while others said hate words such as “demon” “go back to the depths of hell” or even “devil child”. You looked down feeling tears coming to your eyes “[Name]” Sasuke spoke making the two of you come to a stop “your-your not embarrassed to be with me are you?” he asked.

You looked up at him shock tears rolling down your cheek “of course not I just don’t like what they say about you...Sasuke it’s not fair!” you cried wrapping her arms around him crying into his chest. “Y-You did nothing wrong...and-and there being so hurtful” you sobbed. Sasuke looked around at all the people giving him rude looks, he looked back to your cryin figure _‘maybe it’s better if we do go in another lifetime...’_ he thought.

“[Name] listen to me ok, everythings going to be alright” he assured you brushing your hair back. “Maybe they can’t understand are relationship in this life but...how about you come with me in my after world in another life” he smiled. You looked at him in disbelief, sure you heard about Sasuke afterlife world heck you even been there once though it was a short time since human can’t stay there long.

“You mean-” “become a demon with me [Name] we can be immortal and spend eternity together”. The thought of leaving your world behind seemed to much but then again all you really want was to spend time with Sasuke. “Sasuke I-I’ll do it” you told him “thank you [Name]” he whispered kissing your forehead. “We should go somewhere more private” he lift you up bridal style and took off into the sky.

\---

The two of you arrived at a large house which was completely dark “Sasuke this is-” “the place where I go during the day” he smiled taking your hand “lets go shall we” you nodded your head slowly looking around everything was so dark. _‘Figures he never really liked the light anyways’_

He sat you down on a large bed crawling on top of you “this won’t hurt as long as you relax [Name]” you stared into his eyes, when ever you looked into those onyx eyes you knew everything would be ok. He moved some of your [Hair Color] locks out the way revealing your neck he showed his fangs licking a small patch of your skin before sinking his fangs into your neck.

Your breath hitched as you arched your back, your eyes widen in shock with tears beginning to form in your [Eye Color] orbs. Needing something to hold on to you wrapped your arms around Sasuke’s neck. He’s fangs sank deeper making you moan in pain “Sasu-Sasuke” you cried out gripping at his soft hair tightly. His fangs soon left your neck leaving a stinging pain sensation.

He licked the blood off his face before looking you “[Name] your blood is very sweet” he smirked seeing you blush at his comment. “Here let me help” he licked away the tears that rolled down your face “sorry if I hurt you [Name]” he looked over at the bite mark on your neck _‘ya’know that mark is like saying you're mine’_ he smirked kissing the mark.

\---

“Sasuke how come your wings are bigger than me” you whined looking at yourself in the mirror you had smaller wings than Sasuke’s they barely stood out. “It’s cute [Name]” he spoke walking up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist “just like you” he kissed your cheek making you blush. “C’mon we should go before it closes” he spoke taking your hand.

You looked at him with confusion “before it closes?” you repeated “the portal to my world you're a demon now [Name] so we can stay there as long as we want” he smiled opening his closet where a black and red portal swirled. You swallowed the small lump in your throat.

Sasuke squeezed your hand lightly gaining your attention you nodded your head and stepped into the portal with him hand in hand. The two of you lived happily in the afterlife never to return to the normal world.


	9. ♥Selfie♥

“Sasuke lets send Naruto-kun a quick picture” you chirped pulling out your phone “ya know [Name] I think I left the oven on I should go check” he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head sneaking off. “Sasuke!” you hissed grabbing the back of his shirt collar smiling at him. “Ah a quick picture shouldn’t hurt” he sighed walking back to your side.

“Smile Sasuke” you spoke happily holding his hand a smile of your face while Sasuke just glared and look anywhere else but the camera. Looking at the picture you frowned seeing how bad Sasuke made it look. “Sasuke could you at least look a little happy” you asked deleting the picture “it’s not a big deal just send it” he replied back in his usual monotone voice.

“Hm” you sighed with a frown pressing the delete button “I have an idea” you whispered to yourself running over to the raven. “Hm? What now?” he asked looking at your excited face. You smiled pulling out your phone “not another picture” he groaned rolling his eyes “trust me this one will be much better” you cheered happily having your finger over the small red dot.

“Ready~” you sing-sang looking at the raven “lets get this over with” he grunted, you stood on your tippy toes giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. In an instant Sasuke’s face flushed red quickly you took the picture and sent it to Naruto. “Ah look it turned out so cute Sasuke~” you smiled showing him the picture.

“Gimme that!” he demanded reaching for the phone, but you pulled it behind your back “nope i’m keeping this one” you smirked “maybe I should send it to the whole school” your smirk grew seeing how much paler he gotten. “[NAME]. YOUR. DEAD!” he roared chasing you around the house.

You laughed running away from him “you're too slow uchiha if you ever gonna catch me you must keep up” you snickered running up the stairs. Sasuke smirked grabbing your ankle making you come to a stop “oi let go! That’s so cheating!! Sasuke let me go!!!” you yelled doing your best to shake his hand off but his grip only got tighter.

“No I don’t think I will” he smirked shaking his head “hm if you wanna play cheat games will play cheat games” you turned around and jumped him. He may have let go of your ankle but by then the two of you were rolling down the stairs until hitting the bottom. “Ow ow ow that hurts~” you whined rubbing the back of your head.

“Oi Sasuke are you ok-” you froze seeing the raven on top of you not only that but he was also panting,blushing and his shirt ripped some down the middle showing off his well toned chest. “Sasuke I-” you leaned up blushing your lips just an inch away from his until realization hit you “get off me i’m fine you can move now” you narrowed your eyes at the raven. Sure you had feelings for the raven but the two of you were _JUST_ friends the two of you constantly teased each other like the kiss on the cheek you did earlier.

“[Name]...” he leaned down closer to your face his minty breath lightly fanning your face “kiss me” he spoke. You blushed “what did you say?!” “I really do hate repeating myself…” he sighed “I said...kiss me” he whispered huskily into your ear sending a strange tingling feeling down your spine.

“Hell no!! Get off me!! As if some girl would wanna ki-mmh mmgh” you were cut of by a pair of soft lips. Your [Eye Color] orbs widen in shock for a second before closing, the two of you pulled away for a second looking into each others eyes “so the rumors are true you're a good kisser after all Uchiha” you smirked wrapping your arm around his neck messing with his soft black locks.

He smirked at your comment before kissing you once more his hand moving freely touching and caressing your side. Before anything could go any farther like Sasuke wanted his big brother had to come in and ruin everything “Sasuke! Kissing on the floor is no way to win a lady” Itachi spoke sending a wink your way making you giggle when the two of you had pulled away.

“Shut up nii-san no one asked you” Sasuke growled getting up pulling you up with him “I’m just saying [Name] here may have hurt her self with your weight upon her small body after all those tomatoes you eat I wouldn’t want a big tomato on me either” he smirked seeing his little brothers face go red.

“Oh and there’s also this” he pulled out a photo from his suit pocket waving it around “you should treat you big brother with more respect Sasuke wouldn’t want this floating around” he teased Sasuke only blushed more knowing full well what picture his older brother had “oh [Name] where are my manners here have a lookie” he smirked handing the photo to you.

“[Name] don’t you even-” “AHAHAHA oh Sasuke you never told you looked so cute as kid” you laughed and awed at the picture at the same time. “Naruto has to see this” you chuckled calming down pulling out your phone you took a quick pic and handed it back to Itachi. “ITACHI!!” Sasuke roared now chasing his brother you continued to laugh watching the two brothers chase each other.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this one ^-^ here’s what Sasuke looked like in the photo [Baby Sasuke](https://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b8/e5/08/b8e5087f867804b5398b1bafa42df750.jpg) some people found it funny while I mostly found it cute which I think can be a little bit of both ^-^ anyways love you guys and thanks for reading <3


	10. ♥Come Back...Please♥

A/N: This one-shot is sad you have been warned i’m sorry I can’t make all happy and sunshine anyways in this one-shot you and Sasuke are “married” though it was never really official since you didn’t have a wedding or anything. Enjoy ^-^

[Name] paced back and forth in the huge bedroom she shared with her boyfriend, Sasuke had been gone for 5 days due to a mission he was assigned to by lady Tsunade _‘oh Sasuke please be careful’_ she thought biting the tip nail of her thumb. Every time someone came to the door with a frown she would assume that something had happen to her raven lover but they would come for stupid reasons.

It was said that if someone was to ever die on a mission that there family,wife, friends etc. would be the first to know about it. They would hand over there headband to there loved ones while someone told them the awful news. [Name] hugged her self keeping the tears in _‘if Sasuke ever died I would-’_ “NO!” she yelled at her self “he’s fine Sasuke’s strong he can hold his own” she spoke.

_Knock Knock_

Looking out the window [Name] saw two ninja’s dressed in suits one holding flowers while the other held a headband. [Eye Color] orbs widen in shock as she ran down the stairs _‘please no don’t tell me- it can’t be!!’_ her heart raced fast against her chest as she opened the door for the two ninja’s “Miss Uchiha we have...bad news” they stated handing her Sasuke’s crossed out headband.  


[Name] welcomed the two jounin inside handing them both a warm cup of tea “as you may have known Sasuke was sent on a mission 5 days ago...he went missing shortly after for 3 whole days…” they paused looking up at you. “When we found him he was covered in blood, bruises and cuts everywhere there was even a huge wound in the middle of his chest we took him straight to hokage-sama...[Name] there’s been a trace of poison in his blood how he managed to stay alive is beyond us but we are certain he doesn’t have much time left”

“I-I see...gentlemen if you excuse me please” you smiled sweetly as tears rolled down your cheeks. “Will give you some time” they spoke leaving the headband and flowers before walking out the house. You fell to your knees sobbing into your hands crying out loudly, after a few minutes of crying,sniffling and using up a whole box of tissues you got on your sandals walking out “will you take me to him”

\---

“[Name]-chan what are you doing here?!” Sakura asked stepping out of a room blood on her gloves and mask. _‘Oh dear god please tell me that’s not Sasuke’s room’_ “Sakura I need to know how Sasuke’s doing!” I asked looking into her green eyes for some kind of hope that he was alright.

You looked at the door Sakura had just came from _‘Sasuke Uchiha’_ it read on the plate _‘so this is his room’_ you frowned grabbing the door knob. “Wait [Name]-chan you can’t-” not listening to the pinkette you ran into the room only to stop dead in your tracks when looking at the sight before you.

There he laid wires hooked up to him, bloody bandages everywhere, he’s heart monitor moved slowly. You covered your mouth as tears slipped out of your [Eye Color] orbs “[Name]-chan I-” “what happened to the poison?” she asked not taking her eyes off her beloved. “We tried getting it out but whatever kind of poison this was it seems to be incurable” the pinkette spoke a frown on her pale face.

“C-Could you guys...just give me a minute” your voice came out shaky as you walked over to Sasuke’s resting body. They gave a small nod and walked out “Sas-Sasuke can you hear me?” you asked taking his hand _‘so cold’_ you thought brushing your thumb over his knuckles. His eyes fluttered open revealing his onyx eyes.

Your breath hitched looking down at him “[Na]-[Name] I’m sorry…” he breathed out squeezing your hand lightly “I really don’t think I’ll...make it out...of this” he spoke “don’t say that you’ll be fine, Sasuke” you cried out a few tears dropping on his pale face. He shook his head slowly a small warm smile on his face “we both know...that’s not true…[Name] listen to me ok...before I go...I want you...to have something of mine”

He pointed towards his bloody jounin vest “in the front pocket...there’s a box...bring it here” he told her still smiling. You nodded your head doing as he asked handing him the small box “[Name] before I go...I want you..to have this” he slowly opened the box revealing a silver Ring that had the words _‘You Are My Only Love’_ engraved into it. You looked back up at Sasuke tears still streaming down your face.

“[Name] we been together...for a long time...I promised myself...that one day...I’ll marry you” a depressed chuckled escaped his lips. “This wasn’t how I planned it...but I still want you...to marry me...so will you?” “Sasuke I-of course I’ll marry you” you covered your face with your petite hands muffling the sobbing noise that escaped your mouth “hey don’t cry..[Name] you're too beautiful...for tears” he slowly looked over at his heart monitor seeing the slow speed _‘I see times almost up’_ he thought looking back at you.

“[Name] I’m glad I can die...happy knowing that..you said yes” he closed his eyes making your teary [Eye Color] orbs widen. “I want you to know...that you were my only true love...I loved you so much…[Name] you helped me...make up for my past mistakes...for that I’m very thankful…” he took hold of your hand.

“I’ll always love you…[Name]” was the last thing he said before his eyes closed, his monitor held the long beep sound “Sasuke! Sasuke no come back...please don’t leave! Don’t leave me alone!!” you cried into his chest now holding his lifeless body. Sakura came rushing in about to ask question when she saw the scene before her.

\---

You laid in bed staring at the ceiling dried tear stained your cheeks, you felt like crying all over again by thinking about him but couldn’t no tears would come out anymore. “Sasuke…” you called out in a shaky voice. _‘I’ll always love you...[Name]’_ his words were still fresh in your mind.

Looking down at the silver ring in your palm you gripped it making your hand into a fist. “I miss you so much...Sasuke” you cried out in agony covering your face once more before holding your self imaging it was him instead.

Back up far above the clouds Sasuke looked down at your crying figure gripping at his heart he bit down on his lower lip. “I can’t stand to see her like this, Nii-san” he spoke slowly looking at his older brother “I know it’s hard Sasuke” he patted his back a small sad smile on his face “one day though you’ll both be reunited to each other until then we must wait” he spoke.

Sasuke nodded taking one last look at you, he walked away with his brother wiping away the painful silent tears that he had cried. _‘Until then [Name] please be strong’_ he thought.

  
A/N: I’m very sorry that I made sasuke die you guys i feel awful (*^*) I literally cried writing up this one-shot there will be a part two don’t worry I just have to get all my ideas straight for it. I’m also very sorry for any of my fans/fan-girls that may have cried...well til then I’ll see in the next update


	11. ♥A New Start♥

[Name] looked up at the uchiha crest she had pinned up the bedroom wall taking a step back she admire her work “hopefully sasuke likes it” she whispered to herself adjusting the belt around her white robe. Sasuke who watched his wife from the doorway, smiled approaching her, he placed his hand on her shoulder gaining the [hair color] haired woman's attention.

“Ah sasuke” she smiled turning around facing her husband “so what do you think is it good?” she asked looking back at the uchiha crest. Sasuke grabbed [Name]’s wrist turning her around, he pulled her into a warm embrace his robe brushing against her flawless skin. Her [eye color] orbs widen for a second before closing tears forming in her eyes. After sasuke had come back to the village and help with the fourth shinobi war sasuke had proposed to [Name].

When the two had gotten married sasuke decide it’ll be best if they lived far from the ninja world to start a new life, a new family together with each other and to forget the bad things that happened in the past. “Your happy aren’t you, [Name]?” sasuke asked pulling away resting his hand on her shoulder. His free hand reached up and wiped away the tears from her smooth [skin color] cheeks.

“I’ll always be happy if you're by my side Sasuke” she smiled putting her hand on top of his “I’ll do my best for us I absolutely will so don’t ever feel like it’s only you”. Sasuke’s eyes widen for a quick second before softening “[Name] as long as i’m alive in this world I’ll protect you there’s no reason for you to go out”

“But Sasuke I-”

“You took me out of the my own darkness [Name] and brought me back towards the light your light, it’s the least I could do for you”

“Sasuke” she shook her head a warm smile gracing her flawless [skin color] skin “I see so that’s how it’ll be…” she closed her [eye color] orbs as if gathering up her thoughts of what to say next. “Then I’ll make sure to keep you in the light no matter what...we’ll were way out here far away from the others we can make a new life and forget about her past no matter how hard it may be” she opened her eyes looking up at her husband.

Sasuke smiled taking her hand “we still have one more thing to accomplish” he smirked leading her over to there king sized bed. Laying her down [Name] looked up at Sasuke raising a curious brow. “We still have to rebuild my clan” his smirk grew as he got on top of her kissing her soft lips with lust,desire passion and much love.

[Name] moaned some wrapping her arms around his neck her fingers played with his spiked surprisingly soft raven locks. “You know I love you, [Name] more than anything” he whispered pulling away from the kiss staring down into her beautiful [eye color] orbs. Anyone around would be able to see the love in there eyes something so powerful yet passionate the two shared there’s no words to describe it.

Sasuke removed [Name]’s robe revealing her neck he smiled latching his lips to the soft flesh marking her. [Name] moaned Sasuke’s name the moment he sucked on her sweet spot, sasuke stood up some looking back down at his wife who was already panting and blushing like a fresh cherry “Sas-Sasuke I...I love you too” she panted pushing herself up wrapping an arm around his neck “I love you s-so much” she panted before pressing her lips upon his.

Sasuke didn’t hesitate to kiss the beautiful [hair color] haired woman back he pulled the blanket on top of him covering himself and [Name]. The two had a very busy but passionate night together something only for them to know.

  
A/N: As you can guess by the ending Sasuke and [Name] pretty much made love to each other that night I could finish it leading it down to a lemon to my awesome fangirls or you can just picture it in your head but if you would like the lemon version please message my privately and I’ll send it to you. You must give me your email though if you would like it ^-^ thanks you guys for reading


	12. ♥Faker♥

Sasuke limped over to the couch a cast on his leg “let me guess another attempt to get her attention am I right?” Itachi spoke walking into the kitchen. Sasuke just smirked “yeah now hurry and help me up she’ll be here any minute” Sasuke spoke “lying to your crush isn’t a well way to start a relationship, foolish little brother” Itachi mumbled sitting his mug down. “What would you know your last girlfriend dumped you” Sasuke smirk only grew as he stuck out his tongue. 

Itachi glared at his younger brother “you know what I think I will help you” he smirked holding Sasuke’s arms up and throwing him down on the couch. “Ow be gentle next time will ya” the younger raven whined prompting his “hurt” leg on the coffee table, he twist and turned trying to get comfortable.

Right as Sasuke pulled a blanket over his “injured” leg the doorbell rang. Itachi begin the sweet brother he was went to answer it, of course it was no other than [Name] [Surname] herself. She smiled greeting the older uchiha “hello Itachi-nii...is Sasuke here?” she asked. Itachi smiled letting her in right away without saying anything. [Name] rushed to Sasuke’s side the moment she saw his body.

Sasuke smirked for a quick second before acting like he was in pain “ah [Name] my leg” he groaned, you pulled away laughing some “ah sorry Sasuke, so how do you feel? When Naruto told me you broke your leg I felt so worried” you frowned. Sasuke blushed looking away “it’s fine not much a big deal it could have happened to anyone” he spoke coolly.

“So how did it happen?” you asked sitting next to him “huh?” Sasuke answered he wasn’t expecting you to ask him, he only thought you would hug him sign his cast and maybe if he was lucky kiss his cheek and nurse him back to health like you did to Naruto when he broke his arm. “Yeah Sasuke how did you break your leg i’m sure [Name] would love to know after all it’s not like you faked it or anything oh no that would be silly” Itachi smirked picking up his mug.

[Name] nodded at the older raven before looking back at Sasuke waiting for his answer. Sasuke swallowed the small lump forming in his throat “you see I um..what happened was...that..uh..Itachi!!” he shouted pointing to his older brother “huh?!” [Name] and Itachi said in unision raising a curious brow at the younger raven. “Yeah it was Itachi see he...um…he pushed my down the stairs and I fell and broke my leg that’s how it happened” Sasuke smirked for a second before faking a frowny face.

[Name] stared at the uchiha boy before her before looking behind her to see Itachi choking on his water “Itachi-nii why?” she asked her eyes turning widen and sparkling with the tears threatening to slip out of her [eye color] orbs. Ever since [Name] met Itachi she always thought of him as the older brother she never got that’s why she always called him “Itachi-nii”.

“Excuse me?” Itachi spoke swallowing down the water he was choking on “I never did anything to him, [Name] you wanna know what really happened I’ll be glad to tell you” He smiled setting down his mug, walking over to her. “You see [Name] what happened is Sasuke didn’t break his leg…” you raised a confused brow not understanding what he meant.

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock he knew he had to do something to shut his brother’s mouth or [Name] would know the truth. But if he got up that would only prove that Itachi is right about him faking and making him look not only like a fool but a liar to and in front of the girl he had a crush on for 3 years. “Sasuke faked breaking his leg because he like’s you no like isn’t the word let’s see I would say because he...loves you” Itachi smiled sitting down beside you.

“[Name] you known me for 4 years now is it?” you nodded your head slowly still with a shocked expression on your face “You should know I would never lie to you” he winked in your direction grasping your hand in his. Sasuke glared not liking the fact his older brother was flirting with you right in front of his face. [Name] nodded once more before realization finally struck, her [eye color] orbs narrowed and she glared at Sasuke pulling away lightly from Itachi’s hand.

“Sasuke...you’re such a jerk!! UGH I can’t believe you, you’re no better than your fan-girls who want your attention!! YOU’RE SUCH A FAKE I HATE GUYS LIKE YOU!!” with that being said you got your purse and left before stopping some. Sasuke’s eyes were still widen and his mouth hung agape open “thank you Itachi-nii for telling me the truth” you smiled kissing his cheek before leaving.

\---

For the next 4 days Sasuke stayed locked up in his room he didn’t even leave to go eat “she hates me...I can’t believe it she hates me” he mumbled over and over a pillow covering his face. _‘Thank you Itachi’_ your sweet words, your sweet smile replayed over and over in his head it made his blood boil knowing Itachi got a kiss from you even though it was just on the cheek, but still that kiss was suppose to go to him!

You were out taking a walk by yourself clearing your head _‘maybe I should apologize I mean he was just asking for my attention...but if he_ ~~liked~~ _loved me he could have just said so’_. You shook your head shaking the thought away “no even if he does l-like me he shouldn’t have lied to me” you spoke crossing your arms over your chest glaring down at the ground, that was until you hit something, looking up you noticed it was someone “ah i’m sorry Itachi-nii I wasn’t looking where I was going” you rubbed the back of your head sheepishly. “Ah no it’s quite alright but if you’d like to make it up to me” he tapped his pointer finger on his chin as if thinking.

“How about I join you in this walk your taking” he asked smiling at you a blush came to your cheeks as you nodded your head “s-sure” you stuttered “great!” he took your hand in his, his finger intertwined with your’s making you blush more “ya’know Sasuke hasn’t came out of his room ever since you came over” he spoke after a long moment of silence. Even though Itachi too had a secret crush on you he wanted his little brother to be happy.

“Hm” you hummed sadly looking back down feeling guilt course through your body “now I know what he did was foolish but I can’t blame him fully you see Sasuke...Sasuke isn’t one to show his emotions or he just doesn’t know how to express his emotions so he desired to have all your attention because he ~~likes~~ loves you” a small chuckle escaped his lips. “I would probably do something similar since I also love you” he looked down at you stopping in his tracks.

You stopped along with him looking up into his onyx eyes, surprised was the only thing that showed on your face. “I-Itachi-nii y-you...love me?” you asked, he simply nodded before bringing you closer to him, leaning in some he grew closer to your face as if he was about to kiss you. Your face turned red “though I think you and Sasuke belong together” he leaned in closer.

You closed your eyes waiting for his lips to be pressed against yours but it never happened. You opened your eyes, you felt his warm lips on your forehead instead he pulled away opening his eyes never losing eye contact with you. “Itachi...you-” “lets get you back to Sasuke” he spoke taking your hand in his once more. The two of you walked back to the uchiha household in silences.

\---

“Sasuke…” you whispered entering his room “go away Itachi I already told you i’m not hungry” he growled not moving the pillow from off his face. “No, Sasuke it’s me [Name]. [Name] [Surname]” you told him walking over towards his bed. He sat up and removed the pillow from his face “[Na]-[Name]...it is you!” you giggled sitting down “yeah, listen Sasuke about that time I-” he cut you off pressing his finger against your lips.

“Don’t apologize it’s my fault for being stupid I should have just told you after all we are best friends” he forced a smile towards the end. He looked down removing his finger from your lips “I should have just been honest with you”. You stared at him watching every moment he made “no were not best friends” you spoke taking his hand, he looked up at you surprised opening his mouth he was about to speak until you cut him with…your lips pressed upon his.

If he’s eyes could widen even more they would have, You pulled away looking at his shocked/surprised expression. “We’re more than that” you smiled winking in his direction “even if you can be a total faker sometimes, I still ~~like~~ love you” you hugged him, it took him a second or two but he soon wrapped his arms around you hugging you back. _‘I’ll be truthful with you from here on out…[Name] I promise’_ he thought. 


	13. ♥Just Be Friends Part [1/2]♥

“[Name] hurry up you don’t want to keep your boyfriend waiting” your step-mom called from downstairs, sasuke who was by her side blushed. “Hes not my boyfriend mom!” you yelled walking down the stairs, you wore a [favorite color] kimono it hugged your curves perfectly flowing down your petite body it had small [favorite design] all over. Your [long or short] [hair color] hair was [down or up], you wore a cute shiny tan star clip in your hair.

Sasuke frowned for a second your words echoing in his head _‘he’s not my boyfriend!’_ oh he wished he could be though, he forced a smile once you joined his side. “Picture time~” you mother sing-sang motioning the two of you to be close together “c’mon sasuke get closer don’t be so distant” you mom said sasuke moved behind [name] wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin lightly in the crook of her neck.

“Perfect~” her mother smiled taking the picture, sasuke frowned once more after you pulled away to look at the picture. _‘If only I could truly hold you that way [name]’_ he thought staring at her before they made eye contact he looked away quickly. _‘I feel that you may be my missing piece [name] if only you knew, when I hold you it feels so right when you lean on me so carefree it makes me want to protect you I just wish I could tell you that I-’_

“Sasuke” her sweet voice rang through his ears pulling him out of his deep thought, to sasuke [name]’s voice was sweet silk like a fresh jar of honey. “Huh?” he asked not sure if he missed something that she may have said. “Ready to go?” she repeated extending her hand out for him to take. Sasuke blushed his heart raced fast against his chest this was his first time after all, to be holding [name]’s hand.

“Yeah lets go” he whispered taking her hand, the two walked out the large house and onto the streets. “Eh i’m really looking forward to this festival” she squeaked squeezing the ravens hand sending butterflies down to his stomach. Oh how he wished he could tell the [hair color] haired women just what she did to him with the littlest of things. “Excited much?” he smirked walking along side her his navy yukata ruffling some as he adjusted his shoulder sleeve.

His long raven hair was pulled up into a small ponytail that moved with each step he took along with his bangs that framed his flawless face. “Well it’s not everyday I get to go to the sakura festival this is my first time…c’mon lets go I want this to be special” she chirped letting go of his hand and running off into the crowd of people. Sasuke looked down at his hand the warmth you gave to him slowly left him only leaving coldness.

He snapped out his thoughts once he noticed you weren’t by his side anymore “ah oi [name] wait for me!” he yelled walking past people doing his best to catch up to the [hair color] haired female who was a good 9 feet away from him. After a few shouts and pushing past people sasuke finally was able to catch up to you only to see you munching down on some octopus sausage “you ran all this way for that!” he growled pointing at the small sausage in her mouth.

You nodded your head smiling finishing it off “yup there my favorite” you laughed taking a few to go. “It’s not like they were going anywhere” he mumbled under his breath before looking down at your smiling face _‘I guess though it was worth it it’s been too long since I heard her laugh...’_ he thought thinking back to the time when Itachi and you first started dating it seemed like itachi made her happier than he ever did, itachi made [name] smile,laugh, blush and brought joy to her life, itachi was always there for her when he sasuke uchiha her best friend couldn’t be.

[Name]’s parents had passed away a while ago, it’s been two weeks since then but when it first happened [name] had closed herself off from the outside world. Never letting anyone get close to her not even itachi. The two uchiha’s did there best to bring that smile to her face once more but it never showed up, that was until one day itachi finally asked [name] out for dinner.

The two talked for hours on end and slowly second by second [name] was going back to her old self opening up once more. Laughing,smiling and joking around like she used to she didn’t care what happened anymore as long as itachi or sasuke was with her keeping her company. Sasuke on the other hand became distant from the [hair color] haired girl when her and his brother got together more often as if he was just the third wheel.

Then it happened though just after a week of [name]s parent's death itachi had came to her and broke off there relationship never stating the reason why it was still unknown to [name]. Seeing how [name] lost sasuke (because he became distant), her parents and then itachi she fell into her lonely pit once more. Though this time it was different she still talked but it was rare she didn’t laugh or smile though.

When sasuke had heard he knew he had to see [name] he was her best friend since childhood and he knew now was the time that she would need him more than ever. He was right for sure about that during the first three days they had spent together [name] and sasuke had gotten closer than ever and there were even times where [name] would cling to sasuke like a lost puppy.

Still though during the time he spent with her helping her get over the break up he never once saw her laugh. When she smiled he knew it was fake but he didn’t give up, he knew if he just kept trying he would see [name]’s smile once more to hear her sweet voice much clearly and listen the music for her laugh that sent butterflies to his stomach.

Now here they were a week after the big mess and [name] was smiling, laughing and talking fully like she used to. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but the speakers that were set up around the festival had bet him to it “ _attention ladies and gentlemen the firework show will be starting shortly to watch please proceed to hilltop where we have set out blankets for everyone, thank you_ ”.

You looked up at the young raven staring into his onyx eyes reflecting back to your past seeing all wonderful memories you guys had right in his eyes that seemed to put you in a trances. “Oi [name]” he spoke snapping you back to reality “huh?” you question “I said lets go see the firework show” he smiled taking your hand in his as your finger intertwined with his un-consciously “try not to space out too much or you’ll miss the show” he chuckled walking pulling you swiftly behind him.

\---

[Name] and Sasuke sat together in the front top row of the hill they were on talking until the show started. “[Name] there’s something I have to tell you” sasuke said looking into her [eye color] eyes giving her a serious look. “Ah wait sasuke before you say that I just wanted to thank you” she smiled hugging him. Sasuke’s eyes widen as his mouth hung agape open. “Wh-what for” he stuttered a blush never leaving his pale cheeks.

You giggled looking at his flustered face “for being there for me when I couldn’t do anything to help myself but be weak in that state and even when I was with itachi you never stopped being my friend you were there for me all the way...i’m happy I couldn’t ask for a better friend than you…” you spoke making eye contact with him once in awhile “[name]-” “sasuke, I have a favor to ask of you…”

“A favor?” he repeated in a low whisper, you laid your head on his chest when he had unknowingly put his arm around your waist. You stared up at the starry sky, slowly you closed your eyes “promise me will still be friends” you whispered opening your eyes slowly to met a pair of onyx eyes staring down at you. Silences surrounded the two of you for a moment before sasuke finally spoke up “I’ll be your friend forever--no matter what” he whispered placing his hand on her [skin color] cheek.

He leaned in closer to the [hair color] haired girl his minty breath fanning her lips lightly then he finally...hugged her right when a heart shaped firework went off. “I’ll never leave you [name], I promise” he whispered in her ear as his chin rested in the crook of her neck _‘maybe it’s for the best that we just be friends [name]...’_ he thought squeezing you a little tighter biting down on his lower lip.


	14. ♥Listen To Your Heart♥

Sasuke ran out of his house a letter clenched tight in his fist he rushed towards the nearest bus stop his hair was soaked, his clothes were drenched in rain water sticking to his skin and his beautiful onyx eyes were on the brink of tears. He was soaked to the bone yet he kept running after the one person he loved [Surname] [Name] who had showed him true happiness and that was when he was with her.

She made him laugh, smile and for the first time in a long time to care for someone other than himself. “[NAME]!!!” he yelled seeing the [hair color] haired girl walking with her bag in one hand and her red umbrella in the other, she stopped turning around to see a soaked uchiha. Her eyes widen in shocked “sas-sasuke?” she called thinking she may have been seeing things.

The two liked each other secretly never telling the other there true feelings it happened all too quickly right when they the two were getting along and understanding the other, when they were just hitting the surface of love for the other person like no other it all just came to an end all too quickly for the other to accept. [Name] had moved to konoha to study a little she was only to stay for 3 months.

Sasuke ran to catch up with [Name] who just stood frozen in the middle of the sidewalk. “[NAME]!!WHY?!WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME!!” he yelled gripping the sides of her shoulders “if you were going to leave than wh-why would you leave this!!” he snapped waving the crumpled letter in her face. [Name] who was zoned out in shock came back down to reality and narrowed her eyes at the young raven before her.

“Sasuke stop it, just let me go” she said looking down not wanting to meet his eyes “[name] you showed me how to care…” he gripped tightly on her shoulders “call my crazy but [name] I feel like we were meant to be...I was too far gone lost in my own darkness and hatred then you came and showed me love something no one has ever done before you warmed my heart breaking the cold ice that blocked it you pulled me towards the light that’s why--that’s why… I WON’T ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE ME JUST LIKE THIS!!” he yelled his eyes glistening in the rain showing you he was about to cry at any given moment. Your mouth hung agape surprised by his sudden use of words, when realization came you closed your mouth narrowing your eyes some “what are you trying to say exactly sasuke?” you asked.

[Name] was only suppose to be in konoha for 3 months but she was leaving early she still had a week left. Though it was a short time sasuke wanted to spend every last second with [name] until the very end even if it was only one week. “I’m saying I wanna spend my life with you [name] [surname] by your side forever” he spoke a light blush coming to his cheeks. You blushed as well looking down “aren’t I just a bother to you sasuke...didn’t you say _‘I wish we never met!’_...” you spoke softly picking up your umbrella which had fell.

Sasuke looked away remembering the painful memory that he so depressingly wanted to forget. The two had havin a fight just 2 days ago that ended up with sasuke saying some nasty words to [name] leaving her not talking to the young raven and avoid him at all cost. When sasuke had caught his mistake he wanted to apologies as soon as possible but you avoided him during that time.

It was during those two days that he spent away from [name] that he realized just how much he needed you...no needed wasn’t the word , wanted you all for himself to stay by his side, to smile from your heart only for his eyes to see to listen to your beautiful laugh he loved everything about you. Sure he had realized this a while ago when you first came but to sasuke it was a phase at first that he thought would past but with each passing day he found it harder and harder to turn down these feelings it just took two days for him to see it was right in front of him he loved [name] [surname].

[Name] had realized her feelings for sasuke a long time ago but decide to ignore her feelings. She had heard all the bad things sasuke hated about fan girls and too say she didn’t fan herself over the raven once in a while was a understatement. She loved being by sasuke she may have been the one to take him out of his own dark state but little did the raven know that he himself was pulling her to light as well for she too had fallen in a dark state long before she met him.

“I know I said those awful words to you [name] but i didn’t mean it…” he let go of your shoulders taking your hand in his having you drop your suitcase. “I don’t know where you're going but [name] just listen to your heart and tell me your true feelings before you tell me goodbye” he whispered his voice shaking as he pulled you closer to him his chin resting in the crook of her slightly wet neck.

Just then the rain had stopped and small pecks of sunlight shone through the gray clouds from above. Her [eye color] eyes widen in realization, never had she been listening to her heart, to the small voices in her head that reminded her of her feelings for the raven. “Sasuke I-” the sound of a honking taxi had cut you off. “Sasuke I-I have to go...i’m sorry” she cried out those painful words her heart aching in the process. She gripped at his soaked t-shirt not wanting to pull away from him.

Though they were both soaked to the bone from the rain for some odd reason warmth filled them both as they were pressed against each other. Maybe it was the warmth of there hearts that were close to each other listening to the others heartbeat that had given them that warm feeling they both had longed for, it something they never felt before and didn’t want it to end but it had to. It was too soon. Way too soon, “I’ll give you my answer just wait for me” you whispered in his ear before pulling away grabbing your things and getting inside the taxi.

Sasuke ran up to the window pressing his hands against the glass “[name]! [Name] don’t go not yet! It’s too soon!” he yelled making his hands into a fist. You pressed your hand flat against the glass looking up at him tears showing in both of your eyes. Sasuke unclenched his hand laying it flat against the glass as if to press his own hand against yours. The car started up and began moving, sasuke pulled away watching the yellow and black vehicle slowly disappear before his very eyes.

He looked up to the clouds his raven bangs falling over his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks. “I’ll wait for you [name]...no matter how long it takes” he whispered.  
\---  
~3 Months Later~

[Skin Color] legs stepped out of a black door [hair length] [hair color] hair blowing lightly in the wind as she stepped out the car. A piece of paper with written words and number scribbled on it “this is the place” the [eye color] eyed woman spoke softly yet sweetly walking up the small steps leading to the door.

A slim [skin color] finger pressed lightly on the door bell a small smile on her face as she heard the locks to the door turn and small creak like noise coming from the door letting her know it was opening. [Na]-[Name]” a shocked raven gasped in disbelief he rubbed his onyx eyes wiping away invisible sleep from his eyes thinking it was all just a dream.

“I love you too, Sasuke” the [hair color] haired woman spoke sweetly smiling at him a light blush dusting her [skin color] cheeks. Sasuke stood there frozen for a moment before he hugged her lifting her petite body up into the air swinging her around in a small circle before dropping her back down to earth kissing her soft lips, she didn’t hesitate to kiss the older man back wrapping her arms around his neck messing with his soft spiked locks.

When the two had finally pulled apart sasuke rested his forehead lightly against [name]’s his onyx eyes staring deep into her [eye color] eyes. There fingers intertwined with each others “sasuke I wanna stay by your side I only wish to be with you I love you, it’s what my heart is telling me” she whispered. Sasuke pulled away from [name]’s hand wrapping it around her waist and pulling her close “I’ll stay by your side no matter what” he spoke huskily before pressing his lips upon her’s once more. [Name] snaked her arm around the ravens neck once more deepening the kiss it just felt so...so right! _‘Never again will I ignore what my heart’s telling me, sasuke thank you for telling me to listen to my heart’_ she thought smiling into the kiss.


	15. ♥Our Family♥

[Name] walked out the hospital holding her belly as sasuke appeared in front of her still in his anbu uniform “glad you came but your a little late” she giggled as sasuke walked towards her side taking off his anbu cat mask. “It’s kiba’s fault he messed up the scrolls” sasuke spoke kissing her cheek, he looked down seeing how big you had gotten.

He leant down so he was looking at your stomach “boy or girl?” he asked placing his hand on her belly “boy” you smiled placing your hand on top of his. [Name] knew how much sasuke wanted a boy to start off the new line of uchiha’s, so if you had a girl next time he’ll protect her, you prayed that you guys would get a son and it seemed like your prayers were answered.

“Oi sasuke-teme!!” naruto yelled “dobe don’t be so loud” sasuke glared standing back up you giggled waving at naruto “ah [Name]-chan your stomachs HUGE how much BBQ did you eat!!” naruto yelled once more pointing at your belly his eyes grew wide. “You dobe she’s pregnant” sasuke spoke with annoyance hitting the blonde on the head “ya’know for konoha’s greatest hero and hokage you're still not very smart”

You just laughed looking at the two _‘just like old times’_ you thought thinking back to when the three of you were all of team 7. 

_*_ _Flashback_ _*_   
_“Why do I have to be with him stupid teme” a 13 year old naruto mumbled pouting when he heard that sasuke was going to be on his team “don’t worry naruto-kun it won’t be so bad” a 11 year old [Name] smiled taking her hand in his. “Ah [name]-chan you're so sweet I hope your on my team” naruto cried out hugging her arm smushing his cheek up against hers._

_A 13 year old sasuke glared at the blonde who was on the side of [name] sasuke watched as naruto and [name] hugged, laughed and talked like best friends oh how he wished it was him instead of the dobe. “Last for team 7 is…[name] [surname]” there sensei spoke smiling at the [hair color] haired girl. “What?!” naruto,sasuke and sakura all said in unison “but sensei aren’t are teams only suppose to have 3 members?” you asked._

_“Well [name] seeing as you're not only the youngest ninja here…” he paused looking straight into your [eye color] orbs, most of the kids in the room laughed everyone expect naruto and sasuke, you looked down your bangs covering your right eye “ahem like I was saying you may be the youngest but you're also very skilled the elders thought you’d be great for this team”_

_\---_

_“Stop being such a dobe, dobe” sasuke spoke with annoyance crossing his arms over his chest “ah what was that teme you take that back baka” naruto yelled balling his hand up into a fist. The two got up in each others faces glaring at one another._

_*_ _End of Flashback_ _*_

You laughed tears coming to your eyes the two stop arguing and looked at you confusion playing on there faces. “Ah wha-what’s so funny [name]-chan” naruto asked letting go of sasuke’s shirt “haha oh sorry it's just the two of you fighting really brings back memories ya’know” you smiled closing your eyes.

The two stared at you in awe for a second “yeah your right” naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head. “Oh oh [name]-chan who’s the papa huh huh you gotta tell me” naruto smirked wiggling his eyebrows. You blushed pointing at sasuke who glared at naruto.

“I believe it’s the guy who called you a dobe” she giggled still looking at sasuke. Naruto’s ocean blue eyes widen twice there size “ah teme you're going to be a daddy” naruto yelled taking his hands “I know dobe now let go” sasuke snapped pulling away. “That means a mini sasuke will be running around! Ah your little sasuke better not ruin the village” naruto pouted crossing his arms knowing he’ll have to take care of it.

“Don’t worry naruto that won’t happen” you smiled walking over to sasuke taking his hand. “We should be going though, so I guess I’ll see you late...hokage-naruto” you spoke kissing his cheek before walking out the hospital gates.

Sasuke gasped silently before catching up with you, he took your hand once more interlocking your fingers with his. “Good afternoon [name]” the villagers greeted you with a smile “...sasuke” others mumbled glaring at the uchiha. He dropped his head some hurrying in his steps pulling you along.

The two of you made it home faster than you thought “sasuke what’s up with you?” you asked concern ringing throughout your voice. “It’s nothing” he groaned sitting down on the king sized bed the two of you shared. You frowned sitting next to him, he sighed looking into your worried [eye color] orbs.

“I’m not sure the village is so fond of the fact that the leaf’s greatest S-rank criminal tried to kill there most skilled kunoichi” he sighed once more. You patted his back “who cares what they think sasuke i’m happy with you and that’s all what matters” you smiled kissing his cheek.

You took sasuke’s hand in your own “just think in a few months will be parents and our family we be complete” you placed his hand on your stomach still having it rest on top of his as you closed your eyes a warm smile coming to your flawless face. Sasuke blushed a little looking down at his hand feeling the warmth from your belly flow into his hand, he looked up at you titling his hand to the side though you couldn’t see him you knew he was thinking too much.

[Name]’s eyes fluttered open meeting a pair of onyx eyes staring straight at her lost in thought. [Name] laughed a little before poking his forehead much like itachi did but she only did it when sasuke was thinking too much. “You're thinking too hard just relax everything will be fine they just need to warm up to you, I promise things will get better” she smiled.

Whenever [name] smiled like that it sent butterflies down into the pit of sasuke’s stomach not only that though but when he stared into those sparkling [eye color] eyes he knew no matter how much he be worried, everything would turn up ok eventually. “Your right [name]” he breathed out softly, sasuke loved seeing [name] laugh and smile and the mere thought that she would just stay quiet if the villagers started picking or her drove him insane.

He wouldn’t allow that to happen _‘I’ll protect what’s precious to me, I won’t allow anyone to hurt you or are child I’ll be the best father and husband I can be for [name], for our child...for the bond we hold as a family’_ he thought kissing her cheek.

\---

~3 Years Later~

A small raven haired boy ran across the lawn to his mother holding a small lady bug in his hand which crawled about tickling his palm. “Mama Mama” the little raven chirped tugging on the [hair color] haired woman's [favorite color] dress. [Name] looked down at her son “oh what do you have there chiko (chi for short)[1]” she spoke sweetly looking down at her sons hand.

“Lookie lookie what I caught” he smiled showing her the lady bug on his hand she giggled ruffling his hair. “That’s very cute chi, you know” she bent down to his height holding up her index finger “there’s an old saying that if you catch a ladybug it’s good luck” she winked smiling at her son. Chi gasped his [your eye color] orbs sparked with wonder “ah then I’ll go catch a whole lot of ladybugs and wish for father’s return with all my might” he spoke running back into the grass.

You sat down criss-cross watching your son play in the lawn _‘wish for father’s return will my might’_ chi’s words echoed in your head. How long had it been exactly since sasuke left? Exactly 1 year it’s been since he left he had important business in some other villages and wasn’t able to make it home but even when he was home he was too busy working it felt as if he wasn’t there. As for chi he only saw his father once and that was on his first birthday.

You remember it like it was yesterday…

_“C’mon chi blow out your candles for papa” [name] giggled watching her son blow with all his might to put out the little flames that lit the candles. He took a deep breath before blowing out the candles you clapped “yay chiko, your such a good boy” you smiled hugging him._

_[Name] walked back into the kitchen grabbing a few plates and a knife “cake time~” she sing-sang walking out only halting in her steps as she watched the scene before her. Sasuke was smiling down at there son with so much love and care and yet his eyes held a different emotion as if he was hiding something. You walked over to the two ravens placing your hand lightly on sasuke’s shoulder gaining his attention._

_Sasuke looked at you his eyes begging to speak what he was trying to hide yet no words came out. You handed the knife to sasuke and smiled “how about my two strong men cut the cake together” you joked laughing some “ah I wanna cut the cake with papa” chi cheered taking hold of the butter knife. Sasuke came up behind him wrapping his hand around the small one underneath guiding chi to the cake he help him cut it to three pieces._

_The three of you ate cake together talking about various things, after a while chi’s eyes started to fluttered open from close in a very slow motion doing his best to stay awake. “Sasuke will you tuck chi in” you asked getting up picking up the messy cake plates, sasuke nodded picking chi up and walking towards the child’s room._

_You started dishes a few thoughts popping into your head every once in a while ‘sasuke what is that you're hiding? Is there something you wish to tell me?’ she thought finishing the last dish drying her hands on the white dish cloth. You made your way to the bedroom seeing sasuke dressed in his anbu clothing still “you aren’t going to change?” you asked walking over to him sitting beside him._

_“Hn.” was his only reply you placed your hand on his thigh gaining his attention “how about you tell me what’s bothering you” you whispered looking at him even though he didn’t look back at you. “What makes you think anythings wrong” he mumbled now looking down at the carpeted floor “sasuke I known you all my life, I can read you like an open book…” you chuckled a little before turning serious “I can see it in your eyes there’s something wrong but you won’t say it...so tell me what is it?” you asked taking hold of his hand._

_He reached for the nightstand opening up the small drawer pulling out a letter and handing it to you. You gracefully took the paper reading over it your eyes widen for a second before a frown came upon your face. Sasuke hated it! He hated seeing you frown he promised that he would always make you smile no matter what “what time do you leave?” you asked still looking down at the letter._

_“I was suppose to leave a few hours ago but I didn’t want to miss chiko’s first birthday if I leave now I should be able to catch up to the other teams” he sighed combing his raven bangs upwards getting up pulling you up with him. You walked him to the door as he wrapped his long red scarf you made him around his neck._

_“I’ll come back as soon as I can” he whispered putting his kusanagi behind his back as it slipped into the pouch. You reached on your tippy toes pressing your lips against his he kissed back wrapping his arms around you pulling you in closer “I love you sasuke please be careful” you whispered once you both pulled away “I love you too [name] don’t worry no matter what happens I’ll make my way back home to join my family” he smiled kissing her cheek._

_“Mmmh” a little whimper came from behind the two of you, “ma-mama...pa-papa” chi mumbled being in the state of half awake and half asleep. “Oh chi did you have a bad dream” she asked bending down taking hold of the little ravens small hand. Sasuke looked at the two of you biting the inside of his cheek ‘damn why now, why do I have to leave now?!’ he mentally yelled in his thoughts. [Name] turned around smiling at her husband “go on sasuke will be fine” she smiled picking chi up who waved his small little hand not knowing exactly what was happening._

_Sasuke sighed walking over to his wife and son “I love you both stay safe” he whispered kissing both of there foreheads before leaving. He swore for a minute the moment he looked over his shoulder as he walked out he saw [name] frown once more sadness showing all over her face ‘I’ll hurry home’ he thought already leaping from tree to tree as fast as he could the faster he finished the faster he could come home to his family._

\---

[Name] snapped out her flashback coming to reality she looked over at her son who was smiling playing with a butterfly that fluttered around him before landing on his nose making him giggle. You smiled _‘watching chiko makes me think of sasuke, he acted the same way when we were little’_ you giggled at the thought “oi chi come to mama for a second” you said sweetly opening up your arms.

Chi sat up running over to you tripping over his own two feet before gaining back his balance and running back over to you. He sat on your lap smiling up at you “chi you know your father and I love you very much right” she smiled messing with his hair “me know you say it everyday” he smiled for a second before frowning “when’s papa coming home mama” he looked up at you searching for an answer.

“He’s-” “He’s already home” a husky voice called from behind them, chi jumped off your lap running to the person behind you. Your eyes widen before you whipped your head around there he was leaning against the sliding door a small smirk on his face he had a few bandages on his face here and there but it didn’t look serious. “Ah papa came back mama! Papa came home~!” chi chirped hugging the older ravens ankle.

You got up walking over to sasuke tears threatening you slip past your [eye color] eyes “sasu-sasuke” you breathed out in a shaky tone. Begin at a lost of words you hugged him “I missed you sasuke” you cried out tears rolling down your cheeks “I missed you [name]” he said back taking hold of your chin he crashed his lips onto yours, one hand covering chi’s eyes as the other wrapped around your waist pulling you close.

“Hey what’s going on” chi whined shaking his head side to side wanting to see whatever it was that was happening. When sasuke pulled away from you so did his hand that was covering chi’s eyes. Sasuke looked down at chi who seemed upset that he was “left out” sasuke smirked picking chi up holding him on his hip “hey kiddo daddy has a surprise for you” he smiled walking back inside taking hold of your hand.

That evening was filled with laughter,smiles, joy and pure silliness, sure enough sasuke knew [name] was right about everything turning ok then again [name] was always right about these things. He had his loving wife by his side and his son that he loved, carried for deeply all by his side, his life was complete all he needed was his family. They lived happily ever after ♥

**_[1]-Chiko or Chi for short means-“child of a thousand generations.”_ **


	16. ♥Ice Challenge♥

[Name] stood out in her backyard two cold buckets of ice water in front of her a camera playing in front of her as she smiled at it. “Hello my dear YouTube followers, today I’ll be doing the ice bucket challenge” she waved before pointing down at the two buckets which the camera had captured. Taking a deep breath [name] picked up the first bucket before holding it above her head and pouring the icy water on her self.  
  
She instantly dropped the bucket and shivered at the icy feeling coursing throughout her body. Waddling over to the camera she gave a shaky thumbs up before turning it off “hah-hah so c-cold co-cold” she shook grabbing a towel she left on the chairs as she was drying off sasuke just so happened to walk out.  
  
“Why are you so wet?” he questioned sitting down on the chair next to her “I did the ice bucket challenge” she smiled holding the towel around her shoulders. Sasuke groaned looking up at his girlfriend “that’s so stupid what’s the point in throwing freezing ice water on yourself when you can easily get sick no.1 and no.2 it’s a complete waste of water [name] in other words it’s...pointless”  
  
[Name] gasped at her boyfriend “it’s for a good cause sasuke-kun~ you should try it please~” the [hair color] haired girl begged to her raven lover. “I don’t care” he said bluntly getting up “dry yourself off properly or you’ll catch a cold” he made a ‘tch’ sound as he took hold of her towel and began drying off her hair making the [eye color] eyed girl blush as she looked down.  
  
Sasuke smirked at the light pout you shoot him when he was done drying as much of you as he could. “Maybe if you could catch me off guard I’ll do it” [name]’s face lit up at that statement. “Don’t worry I won’t lose catching you off guard is easy, I hope you have a nice warm towel for when I get you soaked” she smirked walking off to prepare for her plan. Sasuke simply shook his head side to side lightly a smirk still on his face _‘good luck with that’_ he thought walking back inside.  
\---  
  
Attempt 1…  
Sasuke sat on his side of the bed typing away on his laptop doing his best to finish his essay for work. [Name] tipped toed inside there shared room sneaking up behind sasuke or so she thought. Right when she was about to jump him and force him to the challenge he moved over just an inch having [name] fall down landing on the soft white fluffy blanket. Sasuke smirked as his girlfriends poor attempt before looking down “I’m not one to let my guard down [name] you know this...give up yet?” he asked raising a thin black brow.  
  
[Name] not loving the feeling of losing especially if it’s sasuke, she shook her head “never~I’ll never give up!” she yelled getting up quickly standing in front of him pointing a slim [skin color] finger in his face “just you watch sasuke I’ll catch you off guard then you’ll be soaked to the bone while I laugh in your face sipping cocoa” she scoffed proudly placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Sasuke just playfully rolled his eyes, he knew when it came to challenges [name] and him were equally skilled and always wanted to outdo the other. Even if they are dating and sharing a house, it was always a competition.  
\---  
  
Attempt 2…  
Sasuke stood over the sink washing dishes with music playing through his earphones, [name] smirked sneaking up behind up a small bucket of cold water in her hands. Sasuke smirked feeling his girlfriends presence behind him _‘silly silly little [name] when will you learn you can’t sneak up on me’_ he thought moving out the way.

The water splashed hitting the sink cleaning the soap suds that rested on the clean dishes in the sink. Sasuke pulled one of his ear buds out and smiled “thanks babe just made it a lot easier for me” he smirked kissing her cheek before walking away a smirk still lingering on his face.

[Name] was fuming with anger “damn it sasuke just do the challenge!!” she yelled dropping the bucket. “Not happening [name]!” he yelled from the front door before walking out. [Name] smirked “well if you won’t I’ll just force you” she whispered before running into there room.  
\---

Final Attempt…  
While sasuke was out shopping [name] did the favor of taking all his “dirty” clothes out of his basket and making a small line of his clothes lending outside where his freshly brought black skinny jeans laid. She snickered looking at her work “no way this could fail sasuke cares about his clothes to much to leave them laying around” she laughed.

The sound of the door opening shut her up real fast running to the side of the house were a new bucket of ice water waited besides her, she stayed quiet waiting for the perfect reaction to her amazing plan. “What the- ugh [name] of course this would be her doing” he rolled his eyes sitting the bags down and began picking up his clothes “oi [name] whatever it is your planning it’s not going to work!” he yelled making sure wherever she is she could hear him.

As sasuke picked up his clothes he noticed a small partner the more he picked up the newer his clothes got until he reached his freshly brought black skinny jeans laying in the grass for anything or anyone to come by and just dirty it up. His eyebrow twitched and he snatched it up checking for any markings,dirt spots etc. As he was checking [name] came up behind him and…

SPLASH SPLASH!  


Sasuke froze dropping his now wet pile of clothes onto the ground turning around slowly he saw [name] grinning at him an empty bucket in her hands. “Ha told you I can catch you off guard find a better weakness sasuke” she smirked walking away proudly turning off the camera. Sasuke made his hands into a fist mumbling a string of curse words under his breath “[N-A-M-E]!!!!” he roared with pure anger running towards his girlfriend.

[Name] dropped the camera running away from her very very pissed off lover, sasuke grabbed [name] in the end holding her tight in his grip. No matter how much she struggled he held her in place “sasuke i’m sorry i’m sorry let me go please~” she begged kicking her feet in the air. “Why should I do that i’m soaked thanks to you” he hissed.

“Sasuke please~your freezing cold I can’t take it” she squirmed under his tight grip the water droplets slipped into her shirt, her back was wet along with her waist, her hair was damped with the water falling off of sasuke’s hair and her legs were freezing. Sasuke smirked resting his chin in the crook of her neck “no [name] I think I just wanna cuddle with you told after all you're so warm~” he purred in her ear making her blush.

“Sasu-Sasuke no” she stuttered fighting the blush on her cheeks “ah I’m not good enough for my own [name] to cuddle with if she doesn’t want to” he spoke trying to sound hurt. [Name] turned around still in his arms looking into his onyx eyes she moved a piece of his wet hair from his face. “..Fine…” she mumbled under her breath looking down.

\---  
Sasuke and [Name] laid under a large fluffy blanket watching tv by the fireplace, [name]’s head rested on sasuke’s warm chest her hand resting over his heart, sasuke’s arm was wrapped around your waist watching the screen in front of him “sasuke” [name] whispered “hm” was his response “i’m sorry for throwing water on you...I just wanted you to-” “[name]” he cut her off “I already told you it’s fine” he sighed muting the tv. “I know but I-I threw your clothes maybe that was too far of m-” her words were suddenly hushed with a warm pair of lips on her own.

Sasuke was kissing her, he lend in more placing his hand behind her back holding him up as his over hand rested on her cheek his fingers messing with the [hair color] locks that framed her face. [Name] was blushing hard by the time he pulled away from her “that’s a nice way to tell me to shut up” she whispered still blushing sasuke smirked going back to his previous position “I told you [name] it’s fine...just stay like this with me for a while” he whispered.

“Sasuke” she whispered before nodding her head smiling closing her eyes as she rested her head back on his chest hearing his calm heartbeat. Sasuke smiled back brushing [name]’s [hair color] [short or long] hair “just stay with me for another night…” he whispered before falling asleep his arm wrapped around [name]’s waist.


	17. ♥Movie Night♥

“Ah sasuke-kun there you are” (name) called hugging her best friend’s arm “ugh (name) I already told you to stop calling me that” he groaned. “What do you mean sasuke-kun~” she chirped dragging out the kun part like his fan girls would do. Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance “(name) I’m only friends with you because you’re not annoying if you’re going to be like them then go elsewhere” he spoke jerking her arm from his.

“Your so mean sasuke, geez I never get to have my fun” the (hair color) haired girl spoke pouting at her childhood friend. Sasuke smirked “if you’re going to call me _sasuke-kun…_ ” he shivered at the name before regaining his calm composure “then I get to call you _(name)-chan_ ~” he purred turning around smirking evilly at her.  


(Name) gasped before making her hands into tight fists “that’s playing dirty sasuke, you know I can’t stand _that_ name” she growled throwing weak punches at his back only making him chuckle. “Oh but (name) it’s only fair isn’t it? I thought you were one for fairness” he faked a pout trying to sound innocent and hurt.

(Name) made a “tsk” sound punching harder on the raven’s back “ah~(name) if you could just move a little downwards that would be perfect~” he spoke playfully “I’m not your personally massager” she spoke stopping her punches. He sighed putting his hands in his pockets “well so much for a free massage, I was really looking forward to it (name)” he said calmly with his eyes closed.  


“W-well if it’s just you sas-sasuke I don’t m-mind” you spoke a blush coming to your (skin color) cheeks as you looked away staring at your feet as if they were more interesting. “Oi! Acting like this all of a sudden, what’s with you?” he asked placing his hand on the top of your head. “C’mon we’ll be late” with that he took hold of your wrist and pulled you along with him to class.

“Oi sasuke wait” you called out tripping over your own two feet trying to catch up to his quick speed. The two sat on the opposite of the room taking notes, every once in a while did (name) steal a glance at sasuke. _‘Sasuke..what is it-what is it that you’re always thinking about...when I asked you that day...what we’re you thinking about? Was there someone else? After all these years we spent together I-I still can’t read you I-’_ “Miss (Surname) what is the square root of 286?” the teacher called pulling you out of your thoughts.

Snapping back into reality (name) saw that everyone’s eyes were on her even sasuke, her face went red like a tomato turning away quickly she shook her head looking down. “Hmph that’s what I thought maybe if you pay attention instead of daydreaming of Uchiha Sasuke you would know the answer” her sensei spoke narrowing his eyes at the (eye color) eyed girl before going back to his lesson. (Name) covered her face with her hands hearing the whispers of many talk about her. Sasuke eye’s never left (name)’s figure until there sensei began talking once more, smirking with his eyes closed “hm” he faced the front of the room once more.  
\---  
~After School~  
One by one people came into (name)’s house finding a seat in the family room they all gathered around the flat screen TV.  
Sitting in the middle was (name) on her right was naruto,hinata,sakura and lee on her left was kiba and akamaru. Putting in the movie and turning off the lights everyone watched the trailers as that was playing sasuke walked passed the huge group a soda can in his hand.  
  
“C’mon sasuke come watch with us” (name) whispered doing her best to forget about the embarrassing moment in class. Sasuke shook his head and kept walking that was until he saw kiba put his arm around (name)’s shoulder glaring at the brunette he kept walking letting a sigh escape his lips he sat in the kitchen watching the movie from afar while keeping his eyes on kiba.

The more they got into the movie the more sasuke got irritated little by little he saw kiba dropping hints to (name) even if she was oblivious to them sasuke saw clear as day, kiba liked _HIS_ (name)! Right as a kiss scene showed (name) saw all her friends making out, naruto with hinata and sakura with lee everyone in her group of friends had someone well almost everyone. Kiba, Sasuke and of course her they were the only three that wasn’t with someone.

Kiba coming out the bathroom saw (name) sitting alone while everyone else was locking faces. Pulling out a breath fresher he sprayed his mouth before smirking walking over to the lonely (hair color) haired girl. “Ya’know (name) you’re not the only one that’s single” he spoke wiggling his eyebrows. “Eh what do you mean?” (name) asked blushing some luckily it was dark so no one saw “(name) you’re a smart girl, I’m sure you know what I mean” he whispered leaning in closer to her face.

Crushing his soda can sasuke stood up he couldn’t let this disgusting act go on any further! Walking over to the two of them, sasuke pulled kiba up by his collar giving him a death glare before looking down at you narrowing his eyes. He pushed kiba away and pulled you up and began pulling you away from everyone else.

“Sasuke! Sasuke let go!” you whispered/yelled trying to pull your wrist away from him, his grip tightened around your thin wrist as he gritted his teeth. Pushing you up against a wall sasuke held your hands down tight by your side “don’t let him flirt with you so easily” he hissed staring into your (eye color) eyes. “What are you talking about?” you asked “you’re so obilvious you know that you never see what’s going on in front of you until someone points it out!” he shouted in frustration.

“As if you could talk!” she shouted back “excuse me?!” sasuke hissed turning around to face her. “I didn’t stutter! You’re oblivious to sasuke! Remember that day!! I told you about my feelings and you -you acted as if you knew nothing!! You’re so cr-cruel” (name) cried out tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sasuke’s eyes widen in shock “(name) don’t cry” he whispered reaching out to touch her cheek, wiping away the tears she had shed. “You don’t know how much it hurt me when I saw you with other people as if-as if what I told you was never spoken in the first place, how many times I had to fake acting as if everything was ok between us I-I just-” not letting (name) finish sasuke cupped his hands on (name)’s face his onyx eyes stared deep into her watery (eye color) ones.

Leaning in closer to (name)’s face sasuke pressed his lips upon her’s closing the small distance that was once there. Sasuke and (Name)’s eyes both closed shut letting there minds shut and have there hearts speak for them through there lips, wrapping his arm around her waist sasuke pulled (name) closer to him.

(Name)’s hands ended up in raven locks messing with the soft spikes as her arms were wrapped around his neck. When the time came for oxygen the two pulled away, sasuke’s forehead rested lightly on (name)’s both panting lightly into each other’s faces. “(Name) the truth was...on that day I really liked you too...I just wasn’t sure of my feelings until a few months ago but even then...I let my ego get in the way from telling you thinking you...would just come to me...like back then” he spoke before kissing her cheek.

(Name) who was in shock for a moment of the sudden confess smiled before hugging the young raven. “Sasuke” she sighed happily resting her head on his chest her warm smile never leaving her face. Sasuke wrapped his arms around (name) hugging her back _‘(name)...I’ll never leave your side’_.


	18. ♥In Heaven We Meet♥

A/N: This is the second part to _'Come Back...Please'_ Enjoy ^-^  
  
One Year Later…  
“Hold on (name)! Don’t you dare close your eyes damn it!!” naruto yelled holding (name) over his shoulder, naruto and (name) were assigned to a S-rank mission since they were both anbu, (name) was healing naruto but ended up wounded by there enemies. She had taken a blade to the chest close to her heart it would seem but it didn’t stop the amount of blood she was losing.

Way before there enemy attacked her, the two were attacked by a gang of other ninja’s naruto and (name) gave it there all. Though they were able to escape they were still wounded with blood spilling through there wounds. When the two had decide to catch there breath (name) decide to heal naruto even though she was injured far more worse than naruto.

When the blade had stabbed (name) naruto quickly got on his feet and defended (name) getting away just barely with her over his shoulder. “Don’t worry (name) tsunade baa-chan will heal you, just stay awake!” naruto yelled once more feeling the slow beat of her heart which took a few seconds to beat again.  
  
Naruto gritted his teeth if (name) died he would be breaking his promise to sasuke, while leaping from tree to tree he closed his blue eyes thinking back on the memory.

_‘Sasuke laid on his death bed(hospital bed) looking up at his best friend “naruto I...I have a f-favor...to ask you” sasuke breathed out “anything you want teme” naruto cried tears coming to his eyes. Sasuke smirked just a little “heh dobe” he chuckled weakly, naruto smiled at the nickname for the first for he knew that would be the last time his raven friend ever called him that._

_“What’s the favor?” naruto asked “take care...of (name) when i-i’m gone...make sure she lives a...happy life...with you...be there for her…” he spoke. Naruto’s eyes widen twice there size. He made his hands into a fist “why-why me?!” he asked under his breath “you were going to marry her weren’t you?! So why-why me?!” he called out in frustration. “Because your my...best friend...I know you’ll...make (name) happy...in my absence”_

_Naruto looked away his eyes starting to water once more “sasuke I can-” “please…” sasuke begged. Naruto looked up at the raven that was the first time he ever heard sasuke beg for something. Looking down having his blonde locks fall over his face naruto nodded his head slowly “I promise I’ll take good care of her, Sasuke” he spoke looking back up._

_Sasuke smiled some laying back in his bed ‘Now I know when I’m in the other world there will be someone making my (name) happy so she won’t suffer’ sasuke thought looking at his heart monitor’_  
\---

“Nar-Naruto” (name) spoke slowly gaining the blondes attention “I want you...t-to take me…t-too’s sasuke’s...g-grave” naruto’s blue eyes widen “what are you trying to say exactly (name)?” he asked holding her tighter “I-I’m going t-to die soon...naru-naruto I wanna...die by sasu-sasuke’s side” she smiled a little blood running down the side of her mouth.

“(Name) I-” “please naruto...as my l-last request” she pleaded, naruto stopped in his tracks jumping down from the tree and now standing in front of the gates of konoha. “If this what _you_ truly want, if this will make _you happy_ (name) I’ll do it” (name) nodded her head slowly closing her eyes. “Naruto place me d-down” she whispered.

“What?! Are you crazy you’re too weak to walk!” he whispered/yelled “with what little energy...I have I can manage” naruto shook his head walking into the village “naruto what are you doing?” “I’ll walk you there it’s the least I can do for you (name)” he smiled walking over to the private uchiha clan cemetery “think you can walk from here?” he asked setting her down on her feet lightly. (Name) simply nodded placing her hand over the wound of the blade she limped over to sasuke grave stone.

She smiled seeing the white lily flower she had left before she ever went on the mission “sasu-sasuke it seems...I’ll be joining y-you soon” she looked up some seeing the setting sun. Her fingers traced over the graved in letters over his tombstone. Looking down some she saw the ring glimmer under the sunrays “I kept telling my-myself one day...we would be...re-reunited”.

Her (eye color) eyes widen as a intense pain rushed all throughout her body, gripping at her heart she coughed up a big amount of blood having it hit the white lily flower. Her teary (eye color) eyes went to a light shade of (eye color) turning dull her head dropped as her body hit the floor.  
  
It was clear yet slightly foggy with whitish clouds (name) looked down at her hands seeing how the size change. Then it hit her not only was she dead but she was in her genin form. Looking around her surroundings all she saw in the far distance was a huge cherry blossom tree. Feeling drawn towards it she made her way over to the huge tree the closer she got the closer everything became clear, underneath the tree stood a raven about her younger selves age and a few inches taller than her.

The raven turned around a smirk coming to his flawless pale face “sasuke!” she gasped running towards him. His arms wrapped around hers as he twirled her in a small circle “welcome back, (name)” he smiled looking into her (eye color) eyes as she stared back into his onyx ones. She smiled, her finger lacing together with his “it’s good to be with you again sasuke” she whispered her eyes closed a smile never leaving her face.

Sasuke smiled back before a chuckle escaped his lips “leave to you to keep someone waiting (name) I guess up here not everything changes” he spoke you laughed punching his shoulder playfully “I would have came sooner if it weren’t for naruto...he-he looked after me even when the others wouldn’t, when I was so broken I-I almost-” knowing exactly what she was about to say sasuke kissed (name) hushing her words.

“It’s ok now,were together again” he smiled taking her hand once more “lets go to our new home” he spoke pulling her closer to him. “Ya’know sasuke…” (name) began walking deeper and deeper into the whitish clouds with her raven lover “that cherry blossom tree was were we first met” she finished. Sasuke nodded thinking back on the memory “yeah it was, wasn’t it”.  


As there figures grew farther from the cherry blossom tree, there forms changed as well from being in there teens back into adults disappearing into the heavens living happily above the clouds.

Naruto who had saw (name)’s lifeless body knew she went into the next life happily, then something caught his eye right as he was about to leave. He saw the spot of blood (name) must have coughed up onto the lily, suddenly turn red her crimson blood painting the pure once innocent flower the deep color of blood her blood. Shaking his head side to side a small smile coming to his whiskered face he left the cemetery.

The winds blew cherry blossom petals past him, naruto turned towards the petals watching them blow into the skies before going up high above towards the clouds. “Hm. Those two no matter how far there apart for how long they seem to make it back to each other for all I know heaven and hell couldn’t separate them, there love was _pure_ but soon died and painted a _crimson red_ (1)” he thought out aloud before going home.

A/N: Thanks for reading you guys I hope you liked it ^-^

1- There love was pure and inconet when they were young but soon fell into a cure love painted crimson red saying sasuke death he put a huge toll on both of them changing the love they shared since they were separated. Kinda hard for me to explain sometimes my feelings are so overpowering yet I can’t type it, ya know

  
P.S. In case you wanted to know what (name)-chan was going to say before sasuke kissed her was that she was thinking of killing herself that was until naruto showed her the light so he could fulfill his promise to sasuke-kun not only that but he wanted to help (name)-chan as well ^-^


	19. ♥Winter Cold Days♥

From: (Name) (Surname)

Sub: Good Morning

I’ve caught a cold so I won’t be seeing you at school today.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the text on his phone turning it off he put his phone back in his pocket _‘she’s sick...’_ he thought a small cloud of smoke coming from his mouth. It was snowing out side and he was on his way to school that was until (name) texted him.

Back at the (Surname) household (name) was coughing like there was no tomorrow she laid in bed. A sick mask on her face covering her mouth(1) “Oh~” she groaned in pain her watery eyes looking up at the ceiling. “It’s worse than I thought…” she mumbled wiping the sweat forming on her forehead.

Her body felt like it was on fire, (name) always got sick when she was younger but as she grew older she started becoming less sick or so it seemed. “Sasuke...I hope he’s okay…” she whispered _‘I hope he’s gone to school...’_ she thought before closing her eyes going to sleep.

_Knock Knock_

“(Name) I’m coming in” sasuke whispered opening the door he sat down on the chair besides (name)’s bed looking down at the (hair color) haired girl letting a low sigh slip through his lips. (Name)’s eyes fluttered open “sasuke..” she mumbled her eyes barely open trying to adjust to the light. (Name)’s eyes widen when she realized it really was sasuke sitting up quickly she stared at the raven. “Sasuke!” she yelled before coughing placing her hand over her mask.

“Don’t strain yourself” sasuke whispered through his thick black scarf that wrapped around his neck and went up covering his mouth. He stared deeply into slightly puffy (eye color) eyes he reached out stroking (name)’s cheek lightly. “AH COLD~!” she cried out “you’re hot” sasuke whispered, (name) blushed looking away even though he was just talking about her body temperature she couldn’t help it but to blush.

“Was it cold outside?” she asked “yeah” he nodded holding her small hand in his bigger hand. “I’m glad that you came, But you should go to school, okay?” (name) whispered unknowing that her fingers intertwined with sasuke’s. “I’ve already called in sick” he spoke “Eh? You’re skipping? But you might catch my cold if you stay here…” she mumbled the last part blushing lightly looking away.

Ever since childhood had (name) had a crush on sasuke now there juniors, (name) didn’t tell sasuke just how she felt about him feeling that if he may have saw her as a friend or sister but not a lover and that could ruin there friendship which she didn’t want. Even if it meant being friends forever (name) was ok with it, as long as she could be by the raven’s side for however long as possible for she knew one day he would grow up completely find someone he loves and may start a family.

“I know but…” sasuke began looking at the floor he too had a crush on (name) but for him he was waiting for the perfect moment to confess his feelings to her even if it meant getting rejected in the end he would want her to know. So he could live with no regrets if she was to find someone else but never knew truth of his own feelings for her.

“Ever since you were little, Every time you got a cold, You would have nightmares and started crying” he finished taking off his scarf setting it down on the nightstand “when I was little, Yeah I’m alright now” she laughed a bit. Sasuke cared deeply for (name) like no other when ever she had a nightmare he would stay with her all night and help her go back to sleep as they grew older he watched over her more carefully from strangers and classmates hitting on her all the way to making sure she got home safely and called him the moment she was inside.

But as for (name) as sweet as the gestures were she wanted sasuke to know she wasn’t the weak little scared girl she was when they were little. Sure there were certain things that scared her like death, her future, getting a job etc. but those were things that couldn’t be helped. When (name) would tell sasuke she didn’t constantly need his protection it only made him wanna protect her more but as much as he wanted to he knew they were both growing and one day she wouldn’t need him anymore that’s why he wanted to spend moments protecting her now before they ever came to distant.

“But you still have nightmares, Right?” he asked hiding the little hope in his voice which showed in his onyx eyes just a bit. “So until you fall asleep, I’ll stay here with you” he spoke holding her hand once more looking into her (eye color) eyes with nothing but concern. “Here, You’ll get cold” she whispered laying back down her hand never leaving sasuke’s own hand.

Sasuke bit down on his lower lip squeezing her hand just a little in a loving manner, (name) looking up into sasuke’s onyx eyes. “Sasuke, Thank you for worrying about me” she smiled. “When I get better lets go to school together” she spoke her free hand touching his cheek lightly. Sasuke just nodded a small blush on his cheeks yet for some reason his eyes held sadness well to (name) it looked that way.

“Goodnight Sasuke” she whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep. Sasuke smiled a little, brushing her (hair length) (hair color) hair before kissing her forehead “goodnight (name)” he whispered

\---

Next Day…  
“Mmm” (name) groaned some sitting up from her bed a sleepy look laying on her face _‘ah...much better this morning’_ she thought. Looking off to her right she saw sasuke laying on her bed sleeping peacefully _‘Sasuke...he fell asleep’_ she thought looking at the sleeping raven it was always rare for (name) to see sasuke napping(sleeping) once they hit 14 sasuke barely ever slept well at least not in front of (name) that is.

_‘I hope he doesn’t catch my cold’_ she frowned under her mask her eyebrows knit together and she continued to watch him the small little snores that escaped his lips filled the air. _‘Maybe he was lonely...He should have just said so’_ she smiled warmly at the sleeping raven. 

_‘The way you never admit to these things_

_The way you get worried very easily_

_And your kindness_

_I love your everything, Sasuke’_

“Sasuke, wake up” she said sweetly.

A/N: I decide to make this like a little one-shot slash story i may make it into a story I’m not sure what do you guys think

1- It’s a tradition thing for most of us here in japan to wear a sick mask when we are sick so we don’t get others sick I know not everyone wears one but I do. ^-^


	20. ♥Thunderstorm♥

The loud sound of thunder cracked shaking the large house slightly (name) woke up her (eye color) eyes widen in fear. “Sasuke-kun the storm…” she whispered to her sleeping husband “wake up sasuke-kun the lights are…” she paused once the room went pitch black noting that the power had gone out because of the storm.

“(Name) go back to bed” sasuke groaned rolling over on his back “I can’t. I don’t want to be in the total darkness…” she whispered (name) hated the dark it wasn’t because she was scared it wasn’t because she thought monster came out in the dark it was because it made her think back to the time sasuke left the village and (name) was left alone in the dark she couldn’t find her way out.

_‘I don’t like this...even the lights from the village are dark’_ she thought gripping tightly to the covers. Sasuke looked over at (name) he could see the pain and scared look on her face because of his special eyes. “It makes me remember things I want to forget. The war… The people I couldn’t save and when you were gone sasuke-kun” she spoke.

“Tch...hold on a moment then” he spoke shifting around in bed until he was right by her side. (Name) couldn’t see so she had no idea that sasuke was right by her side “sasuke-kun, where are you...going?” she called out looking around in the dark for her raven lover.

Soon a small light appeared in the pitch night (name)’s eyes widen when she saw what the light was. It was sasuke hand his lightning jutsu _‘it’s just like that time...No!’_ she screamed in her mind the image of when sasuke almost tired to kill her right after sakura. She could never forget that face it wasn’t the sasuke she knew and loved as a child but a different sasuke there was no love in his eyes only hate all he lusted for back then was power more and more power.

(Name) looked at sasuke again more closely _‘sasuke-kun is different now’_ she thought softly seeing the love in his eyes this time. The love he only felt with her the love he only had with her she could see it in his eyes. This was her sasuke the sasuke she grew up with and later had fallen in love with a deep love though they may had fallen deep into the darkness at one point, they didn’t stop loving each other it was just in the bottom of there hearts.

Now here they are married and living together sasuke had came home he had brought (name) out of the darkness he had pushed her into. Just like how she had pulled him out of his own darkness many times though sasuke’s reason for being alone and having hatred in his dark state was because he was blind. He was blind by pure vengeance.

“I think I can handle being your flashlight, (name)...” he began wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. (Name) blushed looking down some “I’ll keep this up until we can find candles” he finished. (Name) smiled looking at her husband with awe tears threatening to slip through her (eye color) eyes.

_‘Sasuke-kun found light in his darkness_ _(1)_ _...And I’m so glad because...’_ she looked at sasuke smiling “sasuke-kun, I’m glad to have you here. Thanks to you I’ll be okay” she happily spoke. _‘...Because, He has always been my light’_. Sasuke raised a brow at (name) not understanding quite exactly what she meant.

“(Name), A regular _‘thank you’_ is enough don’t you think…?” he asked tilting his head to the side. (Name) giggled shaking her head side to side “a simple _‘thank you’_ wouldn’t be enough to tell you what I feel” she spoke kissing his cheek before laying back down closing her eyes. Sasuke sighed turning off his jutsu and staring down at his wife _‘I’ll never get you sometimes (name)’_ he thought laying down beside her pulling her close to him. “But I do love you” he whispered lowly.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this one-shot  
1- How she became sasuke’s light leading him out of his own darkness


	21. ♥Just Be Friends Part [2/2]♥

(Name) worked as a waitress at momo cream cafe she worked there with all her friends such as Sakura,Ino,Hinata,Tenten and Temari. Her boss was Itachi Uchiha Sasuke’s older brother even though her and itachi broke up it didn’t stop her from working there. Though there were many times that she wonder why itachi really did break up with her and once she asked he never answered he was still friendly towards her but also avoided her as much as possible.

To her it may have been good that her and itachi never got back together because she thinks for sure she may be having feelings for sasuke, her best friend. Her feelings were still un-clear thinking it was all apart of growing up as a girl that her hormones may have been acting crazy. For the past week and a half (name) didn’t walk with sasuke to school, sit with him at lunch, answer his phone calls and text messages in all honestly she was running away from him and she knew it.

Sasuke on the other hand did his best to be with (name) but after all her many runaways from him. He gave up thinking she had enough of him or that maybe she had found someone else. There was something that he desperately had to tell her and today was the day he was heading over to his brother cafe to see (name).

\---

(Name)’s heart raced against her chest as a blush crept to her cheeks after hearing what sakura said. “You love~sasuke-kun~right (name)-chan~” she purred snickering at the end. (Name) blushed even more thinking about it “I-I don’t not” she stuttered glaring down at herself for acting so shy all of a sudden.

“Don’t try to hide it (name)-chan everyone can see it” ino said looking down at her french tipped nails. (Name) ran away blushing after that _‘stupid baka’s saying weird things like that’_ she thought pouting while washing dishes. She looked at her soapy reflection in the water letting out a sigh “do I like sasuke?…” she whispered gripping tightly to the glass plate in her hand.

“(Name)-chan?” someone called (name) squeaked dropping the plate on the floor “oh hinata-san you scared me” she sighed looking at the purple haired girl. “Gomen (name)-chan um...by any chance are you hiding?” she asked a small laugh escaping her lips. (Name) nodded picking up the broken plate pieces “hey hinata-san…” she began looking at the many reflections of herself from the plate.

“Hm” hinata hummed tilting her head to the side some “What would you say love is? You love naruto-kun right what did you feel exactly?” she asked looking over her shoulder some, her (eye color) eyes seemed to have been begging for some kind of answer, she was lost in confusion with her own feelings. “Hmmm” hinata hummed her index finger resting against her chin as she looked up in thought. “They make you feel special like you're the only one in the world that matters to them you’re heart flutters by just the littlest touches he gives you, when he whispers sweet nothings into your ear it makes you blush...you feel the need to be by them as close to them as you can to hold onto to them for if they left you’d float away...when he says I love you your stomach curls into knots and you can’t help but blush and wish for them to say it again” hinata smiled dreamy her face covered in a light blush.

(Name) looked at hinata in awe/surprise it wasn’t often that you heard her speak such deep words. You thought back to the memories of you and sasuke when it was raining that one day and he….

_‘Achoo (name) sneezed “tsk” sasuke scoffed looking at the (hair color) haired girl “I told you to bring a jacket” he spoke. (Name) pouted crossing her arms over her chest “I thought you were joking” she spoke. Sasuke sighed and began taking off his jacket (name)’s eyes widen for a second “wh-what are you doing” she asked seeing his muscle flex through his tight black shirt a blush coming to her cheeks._

_“It’s cold if you don’t put something on you’ll freeze and catch a cold” he spoke putting his jacket around her shoulders before wrapping his arm around her pulling her close. (Name) fell over some her head rested on his chest despite it being cold outside sasuke was amazingly warm. She could hear his heart beat quicken every once in a while luckily for her sasuke couldn’t hear just how fast her heart pounded against her chest._

_“Sasuke your jacket” she whispered looking up at the raven right as a cool chilling wind came by. She shivered holding onto him to bring more warmth to her body “I’m fine...” he spoke looking up at the cherry blossom petals blow gracefully in the air. The two were resting under a huge cherry blossom tree behind sasuke’s house watching the sunset._

_“After all as long as you’re warm that’s ok with me” he spoke after a short silence looking away. She looked at him some in awe and she swore for a second she saw him smile just a little’_.

\---

(Name) had went to ask sakura what she thought what love was about her definition was similar to hinata’s in a way. Sakura looked at (name) raising a brow “what I think of love?” she repeated “hai, like when you’re with sai” (name) spoke. Sakura blushed some before closing her eyes and holding her hands as her fingers intertwined. 

“The more time I spend with him, the more I realize I love him.” she spoke smiling as she opened her eyes. “Haha got a little carried away there…” she laughed “but the truth is...In the end it doesn’t matter how you start loving someone. It’s more important that you cultivate the love as you spend more time together” she finished smiling warmly.

“I think that’s the real definition of love” sakura said smiling at the (hair color) haired girl before leaving. (Name) watched the pinkette leave her face was is dazed and her (eye color) eyes seemed to have lost a shine as she thought about the raven haired boy “sasuke…” she whispered her eyes dimming with sorrow.

_‘I wonder if I have really loved him this whole time...’_ she thought thinking back to the memory when they first met.

\---

_‘(Name) sat under a cherry blossom tree her knees pulled into her chest as her arms hugged her small body. Tears fell from her eyes dropping from her chin and hitting the grass that laid beneath her. “Hey why are you crying?” a voice called (name) looked up just a little to see a boy around her age he had spiked raven hair and onyx eyes._

_“Why do you care?” (name) sniffed looking away from the little boy “my mother always told me if someone is crying they may need a friend so I’ll be your friend I’m Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha” sasuke smiled. (Name) stared at sasuke in awe for a second before shaking her head “(Name)” she whispered lowly._

_“Huh? I didn’t hear that” sasuke spoke moving closer to the (hair color) haired girl “I’m (Name), (Name) (Surname)” she said much louder. “Oh~ I like that name it’s very pretty (name)-chan” sasuke sat down beside (name). “Hey (name) why were you crying?” he finally asked. “My dad isn’t here anymore” she sniffled “whenever I bad dreams he would always hug me”._

_Sasuke stared at her for a second before wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a warm embrace. “Wh-Why” she stuttered a small blush coming to her cheeks as her heart raced fast against her chest. “Because I’m your friend! I always be your friend!Friendship like that can’t die right? Right?” he spoke never letting her go. “So you won’t leave me?” she whispered “I’ll never leave you, (name) I’ll hug you everyday even if you don’t want me too I’ll always hug you!”_

_She smiled relaxing in his arms “sasuke...thank you” she whispered closing her eyes’_

(Name) smiled at the memory as she carried a bucket of water over to the small garden they kept out back. As (name) was watering the plates she saw raven spikes looking up she saw sasuke a few feet away from her starting at her with lone eyes. “Sa-Sasuke” she stuttered standing up walking halfway over to him.

“(Name) can I...can I quit being your childhood friend?” he asked never taking his onyx eyes off of her (eye color) ones. (Name)’s eyes widen _‘stop being my friend but why!’_ “of course sasuke” she smiled tears threatened to slip down her face. Sasuke stared at (name) not saying a word “you hate me right?” (name) whispered looking down.

“What?!” sasuke gasped silently “I been avoiding you, I slapped your hand away when you tried to help me up and I -I” she couldn’t speak anymore tears were already running down her face little hiccups were the only thing that escaped her mouth. Sasuke eyes widen for a moment before narrowing in sorrow “I don’t h-” “(name)~!” sakura yelled cutting the raven boy off.

“Ah sakura-chan” (name) spoke with surprise turning around wiping the tears from her eyes“you didn’t come back so I got worried” she panted hunching over to regain her breath. “Gomen sakura-chan I just talking to sasuke” she apologized turning around seeing pure air. Sasuke wasn’t there! “Huh? What are you talking about? There’s nothing there, are you ok?” the pinkette asked placing her hand on the (eye color) eyed girls forehead.

Laughing nervously (name) excused herself from the pink haired girl _‘I swear he was there...could it be I really did imagine it? Maybe I’m just tired’_ she thought looking down at the ground as she walked home. _‘Can I quit being your childhood friend’_ his words replayed in her head over and over.

She gripped at her heart her eyes becoming blurry “I can’t cry if this is what sasuke-kun wants then...then I-I should fo-follow” she spoke her voice coming out shaky. Her tears hit the concrete _‘I wish I could have told him how I felt...Why is it now that I’m sure of my feelings that it turned out like this?’_.

Seeing her house come into view (name) speed up her pace a bit all she wanted to do now was go home crawl in bed and just cry herself to sleep. As she was walking she spotted raven spiked hair in the distance her eyes widen _‘it couldn’t be...sasuke!’_ walking twice as fast (name) hurried to meet up with the raven boy before he was out of sight.

_‘Even if he doesn’t want to be friends I still have to tell him I have to!’_ she held a determined look on her face. “Sasuke~!” she yelled, sasuke turned around to see (name) running full speed at him _‘what’s she up to now?’_ he thought stopping in his tracks, deciding to wait for her.

(Name) panted heavily trying her best to regain her breathing “what is it?” sasuke asked raising a curious brow. “Sasuke” she whispered looking down for second before meeting his onyx eyes “I love you” she confessed a blush dusting her (skin color) cheeks. Sasuke’s eyes widen he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I don’t care if you hate me, I don’t care if we can’t be friends anymore but sasuke you have to know my feelings for you I love you Sasuke Uchiha” she spoke with more confidence. Sasuke coming back down to reality pulled (name) close to him “sasuke?” the (hair color) haired girl whispered feeling her body be pressed against his own, her heart was racing face against her chest and her face heated up like a bright red strawberry.

“I don’t hate you” he said calmly (name) looked up at him staring into his onyx eyes feeling trapped and in daze. “Y-You don’t?” she asked never taking her eyes off of him “I love you” he mumbled under her breath but of course (name) didn’t hear it. “You what?” she asked wanting him to repeat it sasuke rolled his eyes a little and placed his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

(Name) stared into onyx eyes as a blush lingered on her cheeks, sasuke was getting closer and closer to her almost as if he was about to kiss-In a blink of an eye soft lips touched (name)’s. Her eye widen in shock before closing, she wrapped her arms around the raven’s neck messing with his soft spiked locks.

Sparks flew from all directions though they were in public they didn’t seem to care it only felt like it was just the two of them. As if time itself froze for them, sasuke managed to slip his tongue in her mouth deepening the kiss as he explored every inch.

When the two had finally pulled away sasuke stared into (eye color) eyes as (name) stared right back into deep onyx eyes. Feeling embarrassed for some reason (name) broke away from there little ‘staring contest’. Her heart was beating fast against her chest once more, she felt like it would never slow down. “(Name)” sasuke called gaining the (hair color) girl’s attention.

“I love you” he said with more confidence in his voice, you blushed more as your eyes widen just for a second. “Sasuke, I love you too” you smiled hugging him. Once you pulled away you stared at him with confusion “what?” he asked raising a brow “well um...wh-why did you wanna uh...stop being my friend?” she asked looking at him. Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes as he took her hand “I was gonna confess ok! Then sakura came so I left” he spoke still pulling you along.

“Sasuke” you whispered feeling him squeeze your hand a little tighter “I love you sasuke, promise me will stay together” she spoke as if pleading for him to say yes. Sasuke smirked pulling you by his side as he wrapped his arm around her waist “always and for every (name) I never leave your side” he promised sealing it with a kiss.


	22. ♥(Name)'s First Bond♥

Sasuke P.O.V  
 _I saw how the yoshino petals blew over her silk (hair color) hair..._

_And I saw how they shoned just a little of her smile…_

_Although that didn’t seem strange to me…_

Normal P.O.V  
 _‘A very long time ago when I still didn’t know anyone...’_ “(Surname)!” her teacher called walking over to the little (hair color) girl. “This is the assignment you must do with your group” he spoke handing her two sheets of paper both with different names on it. “Eh..?” she questioned taking hold of the paper.

“Tell them to do it, you guys can work together it’ll be faster” he sensei spoke “ah..hai” she whispered picking up her small school bag. “It’s due monday,bye” was the last thing he said before leaving the classroom. _‘I have to tell my group to do the work?...But I’m afraid they won’t listen to what I have to say and laugh at me’_ she thought a frown coming to her face.

\---

 _‘I must be brave’_ she told herself approaching one of the guys that was in her group “what do you want?” he scoffed glaring at the (eye color) girl. “Yes! Y-you see, you have to do this before Monday, I-it’s group work” she stuttered handing the green haired boy his slip of paper that held there homework assignment. The boy smirked as he took hold of (name)’s wrist causing her to drop the paper. 

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” he snarled adding more pressure to her wrist “I know yakito! She’s the ugly (eye color) girl, you know the teachers pet that’s in are class” his friend laughed. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” (name) yelled yanking her hand away from his grip. “Idiot. You’ll let me copy your work when you're finished right, teacher’s pet?” the boys laughed as they ran away.

(Name) gathered up her things and walked out to her one and only happy place the lone part of the academy. There in that small area was a wooden table with two chairs and above that stood a strong yoshino tree in full bloom. It’s soft white petals blowing gently in the wind. _‘Again it’s the same...They always end up making fun of me’_ she thought taking a seat on the wooden chair. “2x6=y-2x(12)” she mumbled looking over her problem.

  
  
  


“Math is too hard, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to finish let alone do it correctly” she sighed. _‘I’m alone...If only mother and father were here...but there gone now’_ she sniffled feeling the tears come to her (eye color) eyes. “Eh? Uchiha Sasuke…” she whispered looking at the extra sheet of homework. _‘I’m sure I saw him a few days ago...’_ she thought as a flashback had came to mind.

_“Uchiha” (name) called running after the raven haired boy “ah? what the hell do you want?” he hissed glaring at her with those cold onyx eyes._

_‘That was Uchiha Sasuke! He seemed so mean on that day...’_ she thought remembering the cold glare he gave her that day. “I forgot to give him his homework...I can’t believe I forgot to tell him, well he probably wouldn’t help me anyways..I can do it!” she fist pumped in the air in a move of encouragement. _‘It doesn’t matter being alone anyways...’_ “(name)” a familiar voice spoke as a white yoshino petal landed on his pale nose “w-what?” she asked jumping from her seat. _(A/N: Ok so your name in this story means yoshino though in real it can mean something different but just go with it^-^)_

“Eh?” the boy questioned turning around his onyx eyes looking into (name)’s (eye color) ones. _‘That’s Uchiha Sasuke-kun!! He meant the petal that fell on his nose!! This is so embarrassing!!’_ she closed her eyes shut a blush coming to her (skin color) cheeks. “Hey you” sasuke called as (name) tired to make a run away “n-no I mean, yes pl-please don’t hurt me!” she screamed. Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched as he made his hands into a fist a glare coming to his flawless face. “Eh..wh-what?!” the (surname) girl asked turning around to face the young uchiha.

“Does that have my name on it?” he asked looking at the slip of paper “ah! T-this is...well, yes it’s homework” she stuttered “sensei asked me to hand it out but I forgot you” she mumbled the last part. She closed her eyes looking away _‘oh no! He’s mad! I’m scared’_ “how annoying” sasuke tsk grabbing the piece of paper and taking a seat across from her.

“Ah?” (name) jumped not understanding why the popular uchiha boy decide to sit across from her. “You should have told me before. You don’t have to be alone” he spoke never leaving eye contact “ah yes I guess you-you're ri-right” she stuttered once more blushing. They sat in silence, sasuke working on some of the math problems while (name) stared at him lost in thought.

_‘He looks worried’_ she thought seeing him rubbed his pencil behind his head staring down at the paper. “U-Umm u-uchiha” she whispered sasuke quickly looked up at her with wide eyes _‘without doubt he scares me!!’_ she quivered “I-I just wanted to th-thank you. P-please don’t get mad! I-I’m sorry” she spoke. Sasuke sighed silently before narrowing his eyes still staring at her “hey, has anyone ever told you that you’re annoying?” he asked.

Tears began to show in her bright (eye color) eyes “I-I’m so-sorry” she sobbed “ah~” sasuke groaned as he face palmed. _‘Patience, let’s see if she understands this way...’_ he thought looking up from his hand “stop apologizing and stop saying I’ll get angry...but if you get sad, you’ll think badly of me…” he finished looking down his bangs sweeping over his face. (Name) stared at him in daze her tears now coming to a halt.

After a few minutes of silence he began to speak again “you don’t have to be afraid of what others think of you” he told her “yes...that’s true” she whispered a small smile coming to her face. _‘I was afraid…that I wouldn’t be accepted...of what others thought of me...Sasuke’s right, he doesn’t seem as bad as I thought’_ “thank you” she smiled.

\---

“It’s done!” (name) chirped holding up there assignment “thank you sasuke-kun, great right?” she giggled “yes…” sasuke sighed. _‘Oh no! I called him sasuke-kun without realizing it!! I’m awful!!’_ she screamed in her thoughts. “Hey teachers pet I finally found you! Give me my homework, it’s done right?” the boy from before asked walking over to said (hair color) haired girl.

“HURRY UP! WHAT?! IS THAT UCHIHA SASUKE?!” he yelled backing up some sasuke glared at the green haired boy. “Ah! Sasuke-kun!” (name) whispered/yelled as sasuke took away the one piece of paper that was blank. “Leave her alone and do your own work...got it” sasuke growled shoving the boys work to him. “But sensei wants equal work” his sweat dropped as he backed up once more.

Sasuke glared at him once more “maybe instead of bullying (name) you would be able to work with us and finish” sasuke hissed shoving the boy back. “You're the worse!! I’m telling sensei!” the boy yelled running away. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he sat back down on the wooden chair “(name)...you haven’t done anything wrong” he spoke.

(Name) gasped at his words “listen don’t pay any attention to people like that, you don’t want them to underestimate you again?”. (Name) stayed quiet as she stared at sasuke with awe “did I get your name wrong?” he asked thinking that was way she hadn't said anything “no of course not” she blushed shaking her head side to side.

Sasuke smiled warmly looking down a rare smile he wouldn’t let anyone see but (name) “good just be yourself” he whispered softly getting up from his seat about to leave with his stuff. “Sasuke-kun!” (name) yelled gaining the ravens attention “I wanted to thank you! You’ve helped me a lot...And you protected me!” she smiled “you’re welcome I hope we meet again, (name)” he whispered her name as the yoshino petals blew past them.In a blink of an eye he was gone from her sight.Sasuke laid under the yoshino tree of his house looking up at the blue sky above.

  
  
  


_before me…_

  
  
  


_I could see a whole world from above the sky gives us…_

  
  
  


_That day I fell in love for the first time…_

  
  
  


_I saw extensive and so blue…_

  
  
  


_and that sky was wrapped in light and delicate flower…_

  
  
  


_And even If my feelings change, I know that, In spite of that,_

  
  
  


_I’ll never forget you…(Name) (Surname)_...


	23. ♥Our Life Together♥

_A/N: (B/N)-Baby’s name  
I was thinking of having you guys listen too three songs while reading this but I decide to put them together in a master piece so you guys can listen to it straight through. Enjoy my dearest readers ^-^_  
 _P.S. In this one-shot your baby is a boy sorry for you ladies out there that wanted a girl my deepest apologizes gomen_  


_‘(Name) walked alongside her mother holding her hand as they walked through town two boys had walked past them one older around the age 15 or so and the other the same age as (name) herself which was 7. Both boys had raven hair and onyx eyes the older one had two lines below his eyes his hair was long and tied back in a ponytail._

_The little one had duck butt like hair as they walked past her (name) heard the little boy laugh with a smile. Her heart stopped for a moment she was in daze as she watch them walk past her.’_

“(Name) you ok?” a voice asked pulling the (hair color) haired women away from her memory “ah sasuke-kun” she jumped blinking a few times. “Of course I’m fine” she smiled _‘that’s right it’s been 13 years since that day’_ she thought. “Be safe sasuke-kun” she whispered holding his lunch “I will” sasuke spoke putting on his blue sandals “make sure to rest (name)” he told her putting on his pads.

“Don’t strain yourself if something happens just call for me, kay” he told her “of course sasuke-kun” she smiled placing her free hand on her round stomach. (Name) ~~(Surname)~~ Uchiha was the wife of anbu captain Sasuke Uchiha. They had been married and living together for 5 years, (name) had became pregnant with sasuke’s child 9 months ago she was due to giving birth at any minute it was only natural that she stayed home for the past 9 months getting rest instead of working.

“Don’t work to hard” (name) told him giving him his lunch sasuke took the tomato bento (name) puckered her lips closing her eyes “a goodbye kiss” she told him pointing to her lips. Sasuke rose a brow as a sigh escaped his lips putting on his cat anbu mask he gave (name) a quick kiss on the lips. (Name)’s (eye color) eyes widen some when she felt the plastic touch her lips it was...cold.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU BASTARD!!” she yelled “I have to go see you later” he spoke and in a blink of an eye he was gone. (Name) stared at the empty door of there house a smile came to her face as she began to laugh “oh sasuke-kun you never changed” she laughed holding her stomach. “Be safe you, idiot” she giggled walking into the family room she passed the picture they had taken when they first became team 7.

She sighed happily it brought back many memories _‘it took you 3 years to come home you jerk...but you finally came home it’s nice that everything is back to normal’_ she thought her fingers lightly touching the new picture they had taken with the there old comrades. _‘Sasuke...’_ she thought staring at his form in the picture.

\---

_“(Name)” sasuke called “oh sasuke lookie lookie” she chirped holding up baby pajamas it was a blue onesie. “Don’t you think (b/n) will like this” she smiled showing her husband the cute onesie “look it even has a baby duckie in the middle” she pointed out. Sasuke smiled shaking his head side to side lightly “don’t you think we should wait until he’s born?” he asked putting some food into there shopping cart._

_“Of course not we should start getting ready now” she clapped her hands together and went off to find more things for there child. Sasuke sighed a chuckle escaping his lips he looked down at the onesie he shook his head a smirk on his face as he added a bag of tomatoes to the cart._

_\---_

_“AH WHAT IS THIS!” (name) yelled looking down at her food since she was pregnant sasuke decide to make the meals for the two of them since he didn’t want (name) straining herself with work “(favorite meal)” sasuke told her picking up a tomato with his chopsticks “no no (favorite meal) used to taste soo~ good” (name) whine._

_Putting down her bowl she washed her mouth out with some water, it wasn’t sasuke’s fault really he was an amazing cook after all (name) ate his cooking all the time he’d always put so much love into his work but this time her taste buds just didn’t agree with her the answer to that was simple though really ever since she had became pregnant her taste was high she could only eat certain things._

(Name) laughed at the memory “the first few months were pretty bad” she whispered carrying a mini basket of clothes out to the backyard. “I must have been really hard on sasuke” she sighed sadly hanging the clothes on the line they blew gracefully with the wind the uchiha crest fanning in the back of each piece of clothing.

Heading back inside (name) decide to do a little cleaning she mopped the kitchen floor with her soft (favorite color) slippers humming along to a tune she heard out of the blue. Once she was done she went to grab a snack “hm what’s this?” she asked herself seeing a few cups of ramen in her pantry _“if you ever get hungry eat these (name)-chan they’ll make you feel better”_ the words of her blonde friend came to mind.

Making a cup of the instant ramen she giggled remembering naruto once more _‘I wonder how that knucklehead is doing anyways’_ she thought putting some of the noodles in her mouth. “2:55” she read the uchiha clock that hung behind her _‘sasuke should be getting home soon’_ she thought finishing the last of her ramen. Sitting down on the couch she pulled out a book she had been reading for the past few weeks now finding some time she could finally finish it. The room was silent all that could be heard was the ticking sound of the clock.

“3:15” she read the clock again sighing for the fifth time today she put her book down deciding to find something else to do. (Name) had spent the last 2 hours and a half cleaning the house while checking the door every once in a while to see if her lover had return “6:30” the clock read. _‘I hope he’s alright it’s not like him to come home late, I wonder if something had happened during his mission? Maybe someone got injured’._

Right as (name) was about to leave from the front door she felt a sharp pain course throughout her whole body. Closing her eyes shut she groaned out in pain “AHHHHH~!” she screamed loudly making anyone within earshot able to hear her. Her screams echoed through the house and filled the night air outside.

\---  
“DON’T WORRY US LIKE THIS YOU IDIOT!!” sakura yelled punching the wall next her leaving a huge hole. “IT’S NOT MY FAULT I WASN’T EXPECTING IT TODAY!” (name) yelled back at the pinkette before groaning loudly holding her stomach. “(Name) sweetie be careful” her mother called “be careful with are daughter shizune” her father said a worried expression on his face.

“Of course Mrs. and Mr. (Surname), Sakura come we have to perform the delivery now” shizune ordered as (name) was placed on a stretcher and zoomed to the delivery room. “You think she’ll...be ok?” her father asked seeing the red light turn on letting everyone know who was around that a baby was about to be born. (Name)’s mom who held a determined look on her face nodded “of course she’ll be fine this is are daughter were talking about”

_“SASUKE!” (name) yelled tears streaming down her face like that of a waterfall “DON’T GO SASUKE! PLEASE STAY! DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE!!” she cried out in agony the raven haired boy kept walking ignoring her pleas and cries “SASUKE STAY PLEASE! I-I LOVE YOU!” she confessed._

_Sasuke stopped in his tracks “(name)...” he spoke up “how can you say you love someone when you barely know them what you call love is nothing mere but a silly crush a fantasy that will never become a reality” he spoke coldly._

_(Name)’s eyes widen for a second before she whipped away her tears now standing tall “you're wrong sasuke” she spoke shaking her head side to side. Sasuke smirked looking over his shoulder “oh I am I’m I?” he asked a smirk never leaving his face “do tell (name)” his smirk widen._

_“That day that I saw you in town with itachi your laughed with all your heart but your smile said a different story it was as if you were trying to give a hint of your sadness because deep down you and I both knew you were sad yet jealous of your brother” she spoke “I could tell from the moment I laid my eyes on you for why you may have felt that way was a mysterious to me at the time but if you say that’s not love for me to tell what was hurting you inside from first glance that would take people years to figure out I don’t know what is” she finished._

_Sasuke’s eyes widen some before narrowing once more “(name)” he spoke “I KNEW YOU FROM THE VERY BEGINNING SASUKE! DON’T GIVE ME ANY OF YOUR CRAP THAT I NEVER KNEW YOU! BE-BECAUSE I KNEW YOU ALL ALONG!!” she shouted cutting the raven off. Her hands rested down by her side she made her hands into fist “th-there’s no need-no need for you too feel alone...I’ll be here waiting for you” she cried fresh tears now running down her face._

_Sasuke’s mouth hung a small gap open, in a blink of an eye he was behind (name) his arms wrapped around her lovingly. His chin rested in the crook of her neck, he held her tight as he closed his eyes “(name)...” he began “thank you” he whispered in her ear before leaving her side in a poof of smoke. (Name) looked up shocked for a minute before looking down biting down on her lower lip “SASUKE~!!” she yelled out to the night sky dropping to her knees._

_\---_

_‘Sasuke where are you?Did you leave again?Come home please’_ (name) panted heavily sweat dripped from her forehead her (eye color) eyes were half lidded her cheeks were stained with her tears. “Congratulations (name)” sakura and shizune said in unison, shizune held the baby wrapped in a towel a smile on her face while sakura cried tears of joy.

(Name) looked up at the two emotionally nurses _‘Sakura-chan, Shizune-sensei...thank you’_ shizune placed the child next you (name). (Name) smiled rubbing her baby’s cheek lightly _‘(B/n) welcome to the world I promise as your mother your father and I will shower you in equal amount of love’_ “ the birth of (B/n) Uchiha June 3rd” shizune spoke.

Sasuke walked into the hospital late that night his heart raced fast against his chest he stopped at (name)’s door. _‘Uchiha’_ it read on the golden plate, opening the door slowly sasuke walked into the quiet room. The only sound that could be heard was the clock ticking on the wall above him _‘damn I missed it!’_ sasuke cursed in the room he saw (name) sleeping on the large bed while there son rested in a crib not to far from her.

Sasuke walked over to baby boy crib, (name)’s eye twitched her eyes fluttered open still having sleep in her eyes she looked over to at the baby’s crib. Her (eye color) eyes widen sasuke was here! He was in the room he was here now! (Name) had saw sasuke smile the same way he did back then when they were younger.

She frowned slightly at his smile _‘sasuke you’re smile...it’s-it’s the same as back then...no wait something different...you look like you-you have regret could it be you didn’t want this child after all...’_ she thought a tear producing in her (eye color) eyes. “(Name)...” sasuke whispered looking down at there child.

Closing her eyes (name) tired to go back to sleep _‘go to sleep (name) just go to sleep forget you saw any of this’_ she thought to herself trying to suck back in her tears to hold them back at least. “I’m sorry, (name)” he whispered now being only a few inches from her lips. _‘Sasuke...don’t say that don’t say something like that’_ sasuke pressed his lips against her as tears ran down her closed eyes.

(Name) couldn’t take it anymore she opened her eyes and jumped into his arms hugging him with all the love she had. “Sasuke!” she whispered/yelled _‘he came back, sasuke came home! He didn’t leave! He’s alright! I’m so happy I’m so happy that you’re alright!’_ “I’m sorry I missed the birth of our son” he spoke wiping away her tears with his thumb, (name) shook head slightly “it’s okay, (b/n)’s here now sasuke and you’re here too I’m so happy you made it back alive” she cried into his chest.

  
Sasuke stroked (name)’s (hair length) (hair color) hair while looking at his son over in the crib _‘welcome to konoha (b/n)’_ sasuke thought smiling over his wife’s shoulder.


	24. ♥I'm Right Here♥

Sasuke sighed as he walked out the door of the hokage’s office.

_“Look it’s Uchiha Sasuke”_

_“What’s he doing here?!”_

_“Get out of my shop you're not welcomed here!!”_

_“Traitor…” The towns people gossiped as he walked through the village._

_“He can’t be trusted” one lady said “why does lady hokage tolerate him?!” asked an older male. “Tch” sasuke scoffed narrowing his eyes he glared at everyone that gave him a dirty look. “Don’t look him in the eyes he’s dangerous” a mother cried covering her young 5 year old boys brown eyes._

_“Stay away from him” parents had told there children “I don’t want you near him” stated a women “he has no business being in the village...Look at his eyes...They’re cold” a group of men stated. “Sasuke I know it’s hard… But you can’t react to anything they say, they want to provoke you don’t give them a reason” (name) spoke softly placing her hand lightly on her husband's shoulder._

Sasuke thought about the words his wife had spoken to him as a man with long blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail grabbed him by the vest of his jounin uniform “we don't like you here and we don’t want you here! You’re only here because lady hokage says so! You’re still a traitor… And you’re still scum! One sign that you’re a threat and we’ll kill you!” the man spat. Sasuke stood there motionless as he stared at the man with a blank expression.

On the outside it may have seemed like he didn’t care what anyone had said but on the inside he was hurting. He bowed towards the higher up officer as he walked away “kh” he grunted holding back the pain of tears that wanted to fall from his onyx eyes. “He shouldn’t be allowed to live! He should have been executed the moment he came back to the village!” “MONSTER!” people roared throwing things at him.

“Kh...Nh” sasuke looked down he placed his hand over his eyes covering the pain his eyes showed. He wouldn’t allow them to see him like this for if they knew how broken they made him they would win. He didn’t want to come off weak he wanted to go through it all to show them no matter what they threw at him he wouldn’t run away. After all Naruto his best friend and (Name) his wife and hokage both went through the same thing.

Now they stood tall and remained a hero of konoha, now it was his turn to cope with the hate all by himself to hold it on his own two shoulders. “Filthy Uchiha!” “ you don’t deserve the sympathy lady hokage gives you!” “you disgust me!” “once a traitor always a traitor” “TRAITOR!” they began to yell once more.

The more they spoke badly about him the more he fell into a pit of despair “I don’t feel safe in my own home with him around he’s just waiting for us to turn our backs and he’ll slaughter us just like his brother!” “the hokage may trust him but I don’t!” “SCUM!” “what’s lady hokage thinking… allowing him to wear that uniform what a disgrace…” “I refuse to be on the same squad as him!”

Sasuke closed his eyes as he made his hands into fist down by his side he took it all he stood and listen to everything everyone had to say to him. “The uchihas have always be trouble they have always been the source of our villages problems!” “there’s no excuse for why he should live!” “you don’t belong here! Get out!” “how could anyone love him?! Let alone lady hokage!”

Then he heard it pure silence the hate, the screams and the yells all came to a stop everyone was quiet. “Sasuke” a soft voice spoke sasuke opened his eyes a tear just at the edge of his eye. He knew that voice all too well it was (name), everyone that had crowded him were down on one knee bowing at her with full respect.

“I’ve been waiting for you to come home” she spoke wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him from behind a small smile on her face as she closed her (eye color) eyes. “I got your favorite for dinner” she whispered in his ear. “Your shaking...what’s wrong?” she asked as a tear drop hit the back of her hand, her voice was full with concern her voice was soft and gentle full of care just like his mother’s voice was. (Name) gave off the vibe of a caring gentle mother it was obilvious why everyone loved her and voted for her to be hokage she was kind, loving and loyal everything he wasn’t.

Her heart was pure she never gave up and protected all that she loved when it came to fighting she put everything she had into battle and just when everyone told her to give up she didn’t, she kept pushing forward even if her bones were broken and blood covered her body she never gave up…(Name) had the will of fire just like the 6th hokage his best friend Naruto even though he had past away it seemed like he never left as if (name) was carrying on his spirit for him.

“Sasuke look at me…” she spoke placing her hand on his shoulder sasuke turned away not wanting to meet his wife's eyes. He didn’t want her to see him like this ever! “I see…” (name) whispered now facing him tears had began to flow down sasuke’s face like a waterfall he just couldn’t take anymore (name) cupped her hands on his face. Everyone one from before was now standing in a far distance some glared while others whispered gossip amongst themselves. (Name) had stood in the crowd at one point to see everyone’s true reaction to letting sasuke back in the village.

To say she was angry was an understatement as disgusted as she was for how they treated him pissed her off to say the least. But she wouldn’t fret she knew what sasuke was going through for she too went through the same thing when she was little. She turned around slowly and smiled a warm smile at her raven lover.

“Shhh...I know, baby I know it’s okay easy, now you’re okay” she reassured him holding him close to her. Sasuke sobbed silently as he hugged her back, he clenched tightly to her hokage cape the tears hitting the white fabric. “I’m here, sasuke. I’m right here” she patted his back lovingly “We’re all right here” she whispered thinking back to there once alive team mates.


End file.
